Christmas Eve
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: La navidad es la época de la familia y la unión, tal vez un poco de frío también. [Reto Fic-Xmas.]
1. Nieve

**PPG no me pertenece, es propiedad de Criag McCracken, tomo prestados a sus personajes para la histria.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Nieve.**

Ahuecó ambas manos a la altura de su boca, sopló suavemente y cerró los ojos. No necesitaba ver para saber que saldría un suave vaho, una de las cosas que más le gustaban del último mes del año, la última estación del año, el frío. Era extraño, invierno era cuando mejor se sentía, más a gusto y definitivamente, más _tranquila_. En invierno se sentía más unida a ella misma, la única época del año dónde el constante cosquilleo de su piel se sentía natural. Sonrío casi sin darse cuenta, dentro de pocos días empezaría a nevar — _suponía_ —, dentro de pocos días podría ir por la calle sin mirar a su espalda todo el tiempo, aguardando ver a algún niño corriendo en su dirección, para pedirle un _poco_ de nieve con la cual jugar. Dentro de pocos días más finalmente caminaría con tranquilidad, sabiendo que el mismo clima haría por ella lo que todos llevaban semanas pidiéndole, nieve.

Bajó las manos y fijó la vista en el camino. Todavía le quedaban unos kilómetros por delante, miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño casi por reflejo, diez minutos tarde. Había estimado llegar a la estación de tren exactamente las once treinta de la mañana, eran once veinte y seguía atorada en el tráfico desde hacía quince minutos. Cerró las manos en torno al volante tratando de controlar sus impulsos. Llegaría horriblemente tarde si no decidían avanzar en algún momento cercano. No le molestaría en lo absoluto salir de esa monstruosa caja de metal y hacerse los diez minutos faltantes volando, ¡si no fuera por el puto coche! No podía simplemente _dejarlo_ ahí, a mitad del puente de Townsville.

Frotó sus sienes, con la cabeza recargada en el asiento cerró los ojos y respiró.

Una, dos, diez veces hasta que la rabia remitió. Miró al frente, nada parecía haber cambiado en esos diez segundos de relajación, volvió a ver el reloj, once veintidós. Gruño dentro del vehículo, dónde nadie podría escucharla, estiró un brazo al asiento trasero y alcanzó su bufanda, dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello eran suficientes, quitó la llave del contacto y bajó. Con un portazo — _que parecía destino a destruir algo más_ — se alejó, caminando con firmeza hasta dónde se originaba el tráfico.

Esperaba — _oh, por su propio bien lo deseaba_ — que no fuera más que una ancianita que no comprendía porque la estaban multando, si era una anciana no habría necesidad por enojarse tanto, después de todo, si era una ancianita, no le quedaría mucho tiempo en la tierra… oh, ese pensamiento no se sentía nada bien en esos momentos. Carraspeó y eliminó la idea de sus archiveros, no necesitaba pensar tan negativamente a esas horas del día. Mientras más cerca estaba del origen de su retraso, la idea se sentía más que deliciosa para llevarla a cabo.

Justo frente a ella, rodeado por un centenar de patrullas y oficiales, un tráiler volcado trataba de meter toda — _millares y millares_ — su mercancía de vuelta, para poder ponerse en pie y seguir. Blossom sintió la bilis ascender por su garganta y transformarse en odio puro. ¡Tardarían horas! Días si es que seguían pasando botella por botella de mano en mano hasta devolverlas a sus embalajes. Presionó el arco de su nariz y les dedicó la peor de todas miradas de su repertorio.

—Tienen, que estar, jodiendo.

—¡Señorita, por favor vuelva a su vehículo, pronto vamos a…!

Y antes de que el hombre, quién ya daba señales de estar tramitando su jubilación, pudiera terminar su oración, Blossom se hizo paso entre los hombres vestidos de negro, empujando a todo aquel que quisiera detenerla y llegó hasta la altura del dueño del tráiler — _a quién también apartó_ —, le miró tan furiosa que pudo haberlo congelado ahí mismo, ella, pudo haber pasado de ser una joven y hermosa mujer, a la mismísima Medusa. Todos cuantos pudieron ver esa expresión en su rostro, se apartaron. Blossom tomó el costado del tráiler y lo puso en pie sin el mayor esfuerzo, ante el asombro de todos. Sin cambiar su expresión ni un poco, fue el otro extremo de la carretera, empujó — _pateó_ — todas las botellas hasta que hubo camino suficiente para avanzar y volvió a ver su reloj. Once treinta, ¡la madre que los parió!

—Vuelva a cerrar la calle por una estupidez como esa, y yo misma los lanzó al mar a todos.

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro del auto, con el motor ronroneando y de camino a la estación de trenes, que pudo respirar más tranquila. Hasta entonces se permitió arrepentirse de su actitud… al menos un poco. No, no sentía haber destruido parte de la mercancía tirada. No, tampoco resentía el susto de muerte que le dio a esos hombres. Tal vez sí se lamentaba el haberles hablado de esa forma, no era lo correcto, ahora lo entendía. Sin embargo, piso el acelerador y salió de aquella horrorosa calle.

Quince minutos más tarde de lo anticipado, estaba finalmente en la estación.

Sin apagar el motor, bajó y buscó con la mirada a su amiga y su novio, ellos debían estar ahí desde hacía quince minutos, esperándola. Un miedo al que no fue capaz de ponerle nombre la invadió, ¿y si se habían marchado al ver que no llegaba?

—¡Blossy! —suspiró. Ahí estaban ellos. Bajando las escaleras, con las manos llenas de maletas venía a quién últimamente consideraba su mejor amiga, detrás de ella, el responsable de su "viaje" hasta la estación. Un — _bajo la definición de Alice_ — bicho irlandés. Extendió los brazos para recibir a su segunda rubia favorita en el mundo, con un abrazo, ella se lanzó directamente y le echó los brazos al cuello—. ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

—Yo también te eché de menos —acarició su cabello con esa forma maternal tan propia de ella—. Lamento mucho la demora, un tráiler se volcó en el camino y los estúpidos detuvieron el tráfico por nada.

«Por nada» decía ella. No estarían de acuerdo los hombres que dormirían aterrorizados ese día y los siguientes, temiendo que aquella pelirroja volviera para "tirarlos" al mar.

—Bueno, hay que irnos antes de que… —la voz de Alice fue apagándose hasta volverse un susurro. Blossom y el bicho irlandés, la miraron sin comprender lo que ocurría—. ¡Está nevando! Es irónico, cuando dejamos Inglaterra, también estaba nevando.

Esas simples palabras, cayeron sobre Blossom como un bálsamo. No es que una simple nevada pudiera levantare el ánimo de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Alice pero, de alguna forma, la aliviaba. El fresco, aire invernal, combinado con el frío incomparable de la nieve sobre su piel, surtían un efecto — _que seguiría sin nombre unos años más_ — relajador en la chica. No era sólo que pudiera crear hielo, parecía ser parte de ella.

* * *

 **He vuelto de entre los muertos (porque he muerto de frío) para traerles esta nueva historia (porque sí, será una historia en escencia) chiquita y linda para el nuevo reto al que he entrado con Mortem (volví a retarla, así que verán un poco de ambas, otra vez). El reto es muy parecido al fictober, pero en esta ocasión no hay límite de palabras (cómo podrán haberse dado cuenta), hay una palabra cada día en la cuál nos tenemos que basar para los capítulos (en mi caso, no en el de Mortem). Hoy que es primer día tocó "nieve".**

 **Rápida aclaración: incluiré a mis Oc de mi FF Criminal, a diferencia del fictober, que era una especie de "spin-off" de mi fic, esté no lo será y tampoco tiene nada que ver con él. Sólo quiero agregar a mis Oc's. Para sacarlos de dudas (a los que leen mi fic).**

 **Otra aclaración: voy a trabajar esto como si fuera un fic pequeñito (porqué termina el 25 de diciembre), así que todos los capítulos tendrán continuidad el uno del otro (revisé a profundidad la lista de palabras, y puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema). No estoy segura de que tan largos vayan a ser los capítulos, son de escribirse un sólo día, así que los subiré del largo que salgan con las páginas que sean (según el formato con el que acostumbro trabajar) así que espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Mañana verán la continuación y así (?)**

 **Ya no tengo nada más para decir así que... ¡Oh! Sí tengo algo más que decir, haré lo posible por subir un último capítulo de Criminal antes de que se acabe el año. Bueno, ahora sí me voy.**

 **LD.**


	2. Muñeco

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Muñeco**

El resto del viaje fue más ameno al encuentro inicial. En un principio Blossom temía volver a pasar por el mismo lugar donde estaba minutos antes el tráiler, aunque desechó esa idea al instante, no iban a volver a Townsville, iban camino a Carolina del Sur, donde desde hace unos meses vivían los Rowdy. Para Blossom todavía era confusa la explicación que les habían dado, vagamente recordaba ese día, no porque no hubiera puesto atención, sino porque había sido pocos días antes de que Alice viajara a Inglaterra. Una parte de ella se sentía vacía, Alice pasó de ser sólo su amiga para volverse casi una hermana. Y ocurría lo mismo que con sus propias hermanas, al no tenerlas cerca era como si hubiera perdido una parte de su corazón.

Curiosamente no ocurriría con su novio, y eso a él, lo ponía realmente molesto. Bueno, ¿cuándo no? Brick se enojaba siempre que alguien lo miraba, simplemente era así. Aunque ella seguía preguntándose que había visto en él, porque claramente dudaba que hubiera sido resultado de todas esas noches en las que se encontraban secretamente para follar como un par de conejos, tampoco fue la incontable cantidad de veces en las que Brick la había arrinconado en los callejones de la ciudad para hacerla sentir indefensa. Frunció el ceño, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—¿A dónde vamos, B?

—A recoger a Butter, estaba en casa de un amigo suyo para festejar que ganaron su partido.

Alice, que iba de copiloto miró el mapa extendido sobre sus piernas. Para ir a Carolina del Sur desde donde estaban, y en coche tomaría un día o dos, se preguntaba si el tiempo les alcanzaría para llegar, aunque claro, Blossom lo había planeado hasta el último minuto. El primero de diciembre iría por ella y Georg a la estación de tren, la misma tarde irían —aparentemente— por su hermana y conducirían hasta un hotel en la carretera, el día dos, dentro de unas horas más, estarían llegando a su destino, todo el día conduciendo, sin descanso. La política de la pelirroja era no desperdiciar un solo minuto del día.

—De acuerdo.

Extendió el mapa un poco más, y pudo ver la ruta que había trazado Blossom, una fina línea roja que iba de un punto a otro, marcados con azul estaban los puntos donde se detendrían. Liberó una risa nasal, no podía ni imaginar como terminaría esa expedición.

Media hora más tarde, ahí estaba ella, la pelinegra a quien Blossom llamaba hermana, con dos maletas colgadas al hombro. Les sonrió nada más reconocer el coche. No pidió permiso, sólo abrió la cajuela y montó.

—¿Crees que tarden mucho en llegar? —Bubbles miró a su espalda, donde estaba Boomer, sentado con ella sobre sus piernas. Ambos habían salido antes de tiempo, ni siquiera habían llegado Butch ni Brick. Boomer había decidido partir antes para tener tiempo de iniciar las decoraciones, además, quería un tiempo a solas con su novia. Y con ese día, serían dos semanas las que llevaban de ininterrumpida tranquilidad. Boomer realmente lo disfrutaba, esos quince días donde sólo habían sido ellos, nadie más, a excepción de Lupi, el gato que Bubbles había adoptado pocos días atrás. Las mañanas eran o mejor, despertar con su rubia recostada en su pecho, con su cabello esparcido por las sábanas, cubriendo sus hombros, donde a Boomer le gustaba morderla. No era sólo eso, también poder verla por las noches, cuando ella caminaba de un lado a otro en braguitas poniéndose mascarillas antes de dormir.

Una parte de él lamentaba que llegaran la personas a su casa, le gustaba esa sensación de paz.

—No, conozco a tu hermana, llegarán dentro de poco.

Bubbles se frotó contra él para estar más cómoda, siempre sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso excitaba a su novio. Boomer sólo deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas, era su forma de advertirla, decirle que no se haría responsable por lo que pudiera ocurrir después. Ella carraspeó.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y decidió quedarse quieta.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanos.

Pero en realidad, si podía. Butch estaba en Rusia, si no se equivocaba, lidiando con unos asuntos de su "negocio", Buttercup no lo sabía y esperaban que nunca pudiera enterarse. Dónde contrataba a los mejores matones del mundo para realizar todo tipo de encargos. No se habían reformado, nunca lo harían, nacieron con esa necesidad de crear caos, lo contrario a sus versiones femeninas. Y al mismo tiempo, esperaba que Brick pudiera hacerse espacio para ir, Blossom lo haría papilla si la dejaba plantada otro año.

—¿Boomer?

—Estaba pensando en la cena, perdona.

Se excusó antes de que pudiera hablar. No quería otra discusión así con ella. Bubbles pareció complacida con su respuesta, giró para quedar frente a él, sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas, tomó su rostro con suavidad y lo besó. Podía ser, todavía, la más inocente de las tres, pero tomaba actitudes muy eróticas sin darme cuenta la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba con Boomer.

Estuvieron así cerca de diez minutos, hasta que sonó el timbre. Bubbles dio un respingo y se acomodó en el sillón, lejos de Boomer. Quien ahora no podía ocultar de ninguna forma su erección. Suspiró y decidió ir a abrir. Ya sabía a quien vería, también conocía la oración que dedicaría para él.

—¡Vaya! ¿Vuelvo mañana, Boomer? —frunció el ceño. La pelirroja hacia eso siempre, en algo se parecía o su hermano.

—Muy graciosa —sus ojos viajaron hacia Alice, que entregaba todas sus maletas a un chico con la cara llena de pecas—. ¿Y el hongo quien es?

—Georg, el bicho irlandés de Alice.

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, parecía entender a lo que se refería. Iba a añadir algo más, cuando Alice atrajo la atención de todos, con su voz, suave por lo general, en esos momentos realmente aguda.

—¡¿Dónde esta el muñeco de nieve?!

Boomer y Blossom se miraron, nunca terminarían de entender las prioridades de la chica

* * *

 **Hoy dejaré corto esto, estoy desde el móvil y es una joda hacer las cosas.**

 **Bueno, como dije, será esto un mini-fic de Navidad, esta es la continuación del capitulo 1, Mortem me ganó, así que nos vemos mañana.**

 **LD.**


	3. Reno

**PPG no me pertecene. Hago esto por diversión y no gano ni un pavo por esto, sólo diversión.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Reno**

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, miraba al hombre que dentro de unos segundos dejaría de existir y por fin, después de largos y exhaustivos meses de búsqueda, sería un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Aún así, con todo el trabajo que le tomó encontrar al hombre, consideraba realmente estúpido y desalentador verlo en el bosque con tal tranquilidad, con un rifle de caza en una mano y un puro a medio consumir en la otra, caminando tranquilamente como quien camina por su casa un viernes por la noche. Simplemente no lograba entenderlo. Así que lo observó un poco más. Tenía límite de tiempo para hacer el trabajo e ir a cobrar.

Se cruzó de brazos, en la rama donde se encontraba su puntería sería aún más exacta de lo que siempre era, la altura le daba una sensación de poder inigualable con ninguna otra situación. Aguardó un par de minutos para dirigir al centro de su cabeza la punta del arma, el hombre, supuestamente bajo protección de testigos, estaría muerto dos segundos después, cuando decidió mirar al cielo para comprobar el tiempo de luz que le quedaba. En ese momento vio a Brick, sereno, con un arma apuntando hacia él, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, el pelirrojo tiró del gatillo en el mismo instante que sus ojos se abrieron con terror. No le preocupaba hacer ruido, siempre llevaba el silenciador con él, nunca cometía errores.

Y así de fácil, había ganado medio millón de dólares.

Cualquier otro diría que era dinero sucio, él, que había nacido de la pura maldad, lo veía como lo que era en realidad, dinero. Le daba lo mismo si provenía de la mafia o el mismísimo presidente, lo hacía porque le gustaba la sensación de poder adquirida al tomar la vida de alguien más, porque podía, y porque nadie era capaz de detenerlo. Bajó de su posición en el árbol para recoger las identificaciones del hombre, su empleador los solicitó como prueba de muerte. No lo entendía del todo y realmente no quería.

Lo único que lo detuvo en su camino hacia los Estados Unidos, una vez más, fue una llamada a su celular, atendió sin mirar la pantalla, algo de lo que se arrepentía totalmente.

—¿Brick? —sus pies quedaron clavados en el sitio—. ¿Brick, estas ahí?

—Si. ¿Qué ocurre? —intentó avanzar, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, abandonar el bosque helado, que tanto le recordaba a ella, si no salía de ahí…

—¿Qué ocurre? Vaya, debí imaginar que esto ocurriría. ¿Sabes algo, Brick? Si no quieres hablar _conmigo_ , no lo hagas, seguro lo que sea que estés haciendo es más importante.

Y colgó.

Cerró los ojos y se maldijo internamente. No era la primera y sabía que no sería la última vez que ella se molestaría con él, siempre por lo mismo, daba más importancia a su trabajo que a su vida. Bueno, si, lo hacía. Pero no por las razones que ella creía. Finalmente salió del bosque, con la chaqueta llena de nieve y su nivel de paciencia, muerto.

Siempre era lo mismo con Blossom, ella le llamaba, genuinamente extrañando su presencia y él la apartaba, genuinamente detestando que le llamara en los peores momentos. ¿Cómo iba ella a poder saber eso? No había forma, su novia no podía saber que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo cazando personas "inocentes" para ejecutarlas sin razón. Por mucho que ella conociera su historial, no merecía vivir con esa mierda encima.

Al hallarse fuera del bosque, marcó el numero del dueño de su dinero, en dos horas más estaría en sus manos. Escuchó con claridad las indicaciones dadas, no dijo ni una sola palabra y volvió a su _apartamento,_ por lo menos durante ese tiempo. Debía recoger sus cosas para a luego volver a Carolina del Sur, a la fiesta de Navidad que su novia organizaba.

—Bueno, estoy jodido.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir al llegar al apartamento. Ahí estaba la chica de _turno_. La que ayudaba a pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás, sólo que en ese momento, ella parecía estar _esperando_ por su llegada. En la vida de Brick, sólo había una cosa de la que se arrepentía, mentirle constantemente a Blossom.

 **==== • • • ====**

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó Bubbles a su hermana, al verla frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida. La rubia sabía que nada interesante ocurría afuera, Alice parecía haberse sumergido a una guerra de nieve con su novio.

—Si, no va a venir este año tampoco —aunque la voz de Blossom sonaba tranquila, Bubbles sabía que no era así, le dolían los constantes desplantes de Brick, cada vez que hablaba con él terminaba así, destrozada y con el corazón más dañado. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero Blossom no se arrepentía de salir con él, de sus exclusivas noches de sexo cuando se dignaba a volver—. A todo esto, ¿qué tienes encima?

Bubbles se miró las manos, cubiertas se pintura y barro.

—Boomer me ayuda a hacer unas figuras para regalar en el orfanato, acabo a hacer un reno, ¿quieres verlo?

—Claro. Sabes que me fascina todo lo que haces.

Aunque se alejó de la ventana, Alice no perdía detalle de su expresión, la conocía muy bien. Lo único que la distrajo de sus pensamientos fue Buttercup, uniéndose a su juego y tacleándola para enterrarla en la nieve.

* * *

 **La palabra del día de hoy fue "reno". Inicialmente pensé en que Brick se encontrará con el reno mientras estaba en el bosque, pero me pareció estúpido y aburrido, así que mejor puse a la adorable Bubbubles a hacer figuritas de cerámica, porque hay que admitirlo, es el tipo de persona que haría ese tipo de regalos para los menos afortunados, aunque me esté portando como una verdadera perra con ella en mi fic (?), lo cierto es que le tengo mucho aprecio a la rubia.**

 **En fin, no haré muchas aclaraciones sobre porqué Brick actúa como un cretino, porque es un mini-fic, y quedán 22 capítulos para aclararlo.**

 **Y sí, Mortem, el novio de Alice es Irlandés por todos los conflictos que han tenido ambos países, soy una loca fan de Hetalia, así que si tengo la oportunidad de hacer alguna referencia a ello lo hago (por si no lo notaste o no lo sabías, mi bebo se parece físicamente Rusia)**

 **Bueno, los dejo por el día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya mañana hace su aparición Butch, ya le tocaba. Recuerden que por cada review que dejen, se intercambia por monedas ficticias llamas felicidad y ganas de escribir.**

 **LD.**


	4. Ponche

**PPG no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión nada más, así que lo único que obtengo a cambio es felicidad.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Ponche.**

Pisó el acelerador y sin importarle a cuantas personas pudiera arrollar, avanzó por las concurridas calles hasta llegar a la carretera, agradecía profundamente haber hecho el viaje de noche, de esa forma nadie podría hacer el más mínimo remoto intento de detenerlo. Necesitaba llegar y quería hacerlo _pronto_.

Hace no más de diez minutos Buttercup le había mandado una foto desde el teléfono, dónde estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de su casa con una taza de ponche, ¡ _ponche_! Gracias a todas las deidades existentes, era el famoso ponche de Boomer, ese que sólo hacía una vez al año, por buenas razones. La primera: porque sólo se bebe ponche en diciembre. Y la segunda: porque lo que sea que le ponga al ponche, sólo lo venden en temporada de navidad. Ese, y el chocolate, eran las bebidas favoritas del moreno.

Seguía creyendo que Boomer era un marica en toda regla, sí, pero se lo perdonaba siempre y cuando pudiera tomar ponche o chocolate. Tan sólo esperaba que no se lo hubieran acabado ya, conocía a la chica con la que _ocasionalmente_ intercambiaba sexo, no la consideraba especialmente su novia, porque al igual que hacía ella, cuando no coincidían en la misma ciudad, tenían sexo con quien quisieran. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni siquiera estando solo, odiaba eso. detestaba que aquella pelinegra entregara a otros tan fácilmente lo a él tanto le costaba obtener.

No dejaría que eso lo detuviera, no señor. Seguiría disfrutando de esos salvajes encuentros mientras se siguieran produciendo. Especialmente mantenía la esperanza de que se dieran unos en ese tiempo que estaría juntos, por las navidades, según Blossom.

Los años podían pasar para ellos, pero para ellas, ¡vaya! Tenían casi veinte años y la pelirroja seguía insistiendo en que las navidades eran tiempos para pasarlas juntos, desde que había empezado a salir con su hermano, algo había cambiado en ella, no sabría decirlo en ese momento, tampoco si se lo preguntaran, pero lo sabía. La Blossom que salía con su hermano no era la misma de hace años.

Aparcó frente a la puerta de entrada, suponía que el garaje estaría ocupado con el coche de Boomer, o incluso Blossom, por lo que decidió evitarse las molestias. Se quedó afuera y entró, usando su propia llave, claro, el vivía ahí, no necesitaba tocar. Al hacerlo, sintió la necesidad de volver a salir.

—Hay demasiadas personas aquí.

Y vaya que las había. Su hermano y su novia, la mujer con la que compartía sexo, la novia de su otro hermano, la mejor amiga de ella y su novio, o eso suponía, ya que no conocía al pelirrojo lleno de pecas en la cara. Ninguno pareció afectado por su comentario.

—Claro que no, son pocas. Además, falta Brick —aclaró Blossom, entregándole a Butch una taza de humeante y delicioso ponche. No esperó a que ella lo soltara, lo arrancó de sus manos y le dio un largo sorbo, sí existía algo parecido al sabor del "hogar" Butch juraría que este también tenía un poco de manzana y… lo que sea le pusiera Boomer.

—Yo no contaría con él este año —desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Boomer lo reprendía, de una forma en la que sólo él podía. Tal vez no era el más letal de los tres como Brick, o el más temerario, pero cuando se lo proponía, el mismo podía provocar miedo. Y el hecho de que _siempre_ lo hiciera con el moreno, era un motivo para preocuparse.

Blossom no dijo nada, daba la apariencia de ni siquiera haberlo escuchado, cuando en realidad, una parte de ella intentaba procesarlo. El día anterior discutió con su novio, ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en él hasta ese momento. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que pasar la navidad con ella? Muchas cosas, aparentemente, porque si Butch tenía razón, eso significaba que pasaría otra navidad, dónde Brick reluciría por su ausencia.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, aunque nadie fue capaz de verla, estaba frente a la ventana, dónde la luz del sol bloqueaba su reflejo para los demás. Se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo la vista fije en ninguna parte.

¿Realmente quería seguir así? Sí. Era malo para su salud, claro, no era estúpida, sabía que la suya no era una relación normal, sin embargo, una parte de ella, una _gran_ parte de ella no quería dejarlo ir. Porque lo conocía, precisamente por eso estaba segura de una sola cosa, si lo dejaba ir, no volvería por cuenta propia. Y su orgullo iba a estar demasiado jodido en ese momento para querer ir por él.

Así que por eso decidió esperar. Aguardaría un poco más para volver a llamarlo. Entonces, si no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria, ella misma se quitaría de encima esa sensación de vacío.

—Es una lástima por él, no alcanzará chocolate el día de mañana.

Y en la parte de atrás, dónde Butch estaba intentando robarle un beso a la morena, se escuchó un grito de felicidad, Alice adoraba el famoso chocolate de Boomer igual que Butch.

* * *

 **Esto lleva un rumbo muy depresivo lo sé, pero es porque las cosas se ponen mejor en el siguiente, nada que una buena noche de romper paredes y camas no arregle (?)**

 **Por cierto, vengo de leer el capítulo de Mortem y todavía necesito tiempo para asimilar mi emoción (?) así que todas mis ideas están un poco dispersas en este momento. Nos veremos mañana, ¿sale y vale?**

 **LD.**


	5. Adorno

**Adorno**

—Un poco más a la izquierda, Butch

—¡¿Más?! —el moreno miró por encima de su hombro, detrás de él, con mirada crítica y dispuestas a obligarlo a cambiar de pared la corona navideña, estaban Alice y Bubbles, la primera con ambas manos frente a ella, haciendo un encuadre de dónde quería que estuviera la corona, la segunda tenía los brazos en jarras, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano, miraba con duda la pared.

—Sólo un poco —pidió Bubbles, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que moviera la corona. Butch puso los ojos en blanco y empujó el adorno hacia la izquierda—. Es mucho, regrésalo a la derecha —sin decir una sola palabra, ambas rubias se miraron, en efecto, no se veía armonioso en la posición que lo tenía Butch. Esperaron a que el moreno se dignara a moverlo, está vez, lo hizo muy poco.

—¡Perfecto! —gritaron ambas. Ante el disgusto de Butch, no había hecho nada más que arrastrarlo de un lado a otro durante más de una hora, porque a una le parecía muy cargado a la derecha, la otra pensaba que no combinaba en aquella pared, quedaba muy abajo y no se podía apreciar como era debido. Y si no era ninguna de las anteriores, no estaba armónicamente centrado en la pared.

Buttercup le extendió a Butch un clavo, este simplemente lo metió en la pared, sin necesidad de un martillo, tenía súper fuerza, los martillos eran para tontos. Lo dejó a una prudente distancia para poder sostener la corona y se reunió con los demás en el suelo, accedió a poner los adornos navideños por una sola razón, alguien le prometió grandes cajas de pizza para comer. Sí, la pizza era único —toda la comida en general— que podía obligarlo a hacer algo que detestaba. Aunque en esos momentos, su estómago estuviera más callado de lo habitual.

Miró hacia la cocina, dónde Blossom seguía discutiendo con Boomer el contenido de su cena navideña, en Día de Gracias hicieron todo un buffet digno de participar en ese estúpido programas de cocineros que tanto le gustaba ver al maricón que llamaba hermano, un pavo horneado relleno con… bueno, lo importante es que tenía un excelente sabor. Eso sin mencionar también el postre, cuando los dos se juntaban, Butch podía jurar que la cocina se volvía digna del dios que era él. Aunque dudaba un poco de que pudiera ser posible en esos momentos, porque, por más que Blossom intentara ocultarlo, lo cierto es que se le veía muy decaída. Era culpa suya, nadie lo podía negar.

Él abrió su bocota para decirle que lo más posible es que Brick volviera a dejarla plantada. No era culpa suya, ¿o sí? Bueno, sí fue él la última persona con quién habló Brick antes de ir a Noruega, dónde lo esperaba su encargo, pero para esas alturas Blossom todavía no iniciaba los preparativos para su fiesta, de alguna forma no era culpa suya, ¿cierto? No, claro que no. Además, el no podía adivinar que el día anterior Blossom había discutido con Brick, lo único de lo que pecaba, era ser perfecto, nada más. Siguió ahí, observando a los dos trabajar en la cocina como si no hubiera otra cosa más en la que pudiera ayudar.

—¡Butch, todavía necesitamos ayuda! —se giró hacia ambas chicas, cada una con más y más cosas que podían ser colgadas en la pared. Les dedicó una mirada cansada, Bubbles bien podía volar y poner las cosas justo dónde ella quería, no necesitaban que él estuviera por ahí colocando sus cosas—. ¡Butch! —volvió a llamar Alice, gritando en su oído—. Esos muñecos de nieve no se colgaran solos, el arte requiere tiempo y luz de día.

—Puede hacerlo Bubbles, ella también sabe volar, ¿sabes? —recriminó él, dedicándole una de sus particulares miradas, tan conocidas para los ciudadanos de Townsville, y tan desconocidas para la rubia, sin embargo, ella jamás retrocedía ante él, tenía el mismo valor que la pelirroja a quién tan orgullosamente llamaba su amiga.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y a menos que tú puedas encontrar la ubicación perfecta en la pared para que estos hombrecitos se vean en armonía total con la pared, le pediré a Bubb elevarse para hacerlo. Pero como te conozco, sé que no eres capaz de lograr eso, por eso eres el encargado de colocar el arte en su lugar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, rubita? —frunció el ceño en su dirección, mostrándose más y más furioso.

—Para empezar, mi cuarto queda contiguo al tuyo, así que pude escuchar todas las ocurrencias que tú y Buttercup intercambiaron toda la noche.

Por primera vez desde que el moreno había conocido a esa británica con estatura de gnomo, no tenía palabras para seguir discutiendo.

—¿Dónde dices que lo querías?

Brick pagó al taxista cuando estuvo a la altura de la calle dónde estaba su casa. Dio el dinero justo, detestaba verlos fingir que buscaban cambio, sabía que en realidad se quedaban con más de lo necesario.

Bajo del auto y caminó calle arriba hasta llegar a la entrada, conocía esa casa muy bien, los arbustos en la parte de enfrente, todos pulcramente cuadrados, justo como a él le gustaban. Las ventanas friseadas, para que nadie pudiera andar de mirón, especialmente cuando invitaba a la pelirroja a pasar el fin de semana con él. La puerta negra, sin timbre, prefería que tocaran. La puerta del garaje, negra, también. Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho, no le gustaba decir eso de "volví a casa" porque difícilmente la consideraba un hogar, así que no sabía darle nombre a esa sensación.

Sacó las llaves del abrigo y se acercó a la puerta principal, no le dio tiempo de abrir, porque en ese momento, la mujer a la que más le gustaba escuchar gemir, salió. Seguía en pijama, aunque quisiera ocultarlo con una bata de noche. Claramente pretendía hacer algo que no quería que nadie más escuchara, porque llevaba el teléfono en la mano. Tal vez, quería intentar llamarle.

Al verlo, le cambió la expresión. Si al verla Brick supuso que había pasado mala noche, definitivamente la mejoró con su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blossom se lanzó a su cuello. A la mierda Butch y su boca suelta, no iba permitir que esa navidad fuera una vil estafa.

—Casi creí que no llegarías.

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco —por muy seca que fuera esa respuesta, Blossom no permitió que eso arruinara el buen humor recién adquirido. Tomó la cara de Brick y le plantó un beso, lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, era disfrutar la calidez de sus brazos, ambos sabían que la mañana siguiente discutirían el porque seguía ignorándola constantemente—. ¿Hablamos más tarde? —preguntó. De cualquier manera conocía la respuesta.

* * *

 **Nuevamente vengo rápido por aquí, mi mamá se llevó su lap y no tengo donde trabajar, excepto el celular y deben saber, es una caquita. La palabra de hoy fue "adorno" así que puse a mis rubias (?) A decorar y que Butch pusiera los adornos. Brick volvió, pero en el capítulo siguiente le caerá la gorda. El que Blossy haya querido setso nada más verlo, no significa que quiera madrearlo (?).**

 **En fin, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana.**

 **LD.**


	6. San Nicolás

**PPG no me pertenece, esto es sólo por diversión y no gano ni un pavo de esto.**

* * *

 **San Nicolás**

Blossom se desperezó en la cama. Su largo cabello caía sin ningún tipo de control sobre el colchón, cubría gran parte de la almohada y el cuerpo de su novio, quién seguía profundamente dormido. No era de sorprender — _aunque Blossom no lo supiera_ — Brick llevaba despierto casi treinta horas seguidas, el viaje, más el cambio de horario empezaban a pasar factura en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, aún sin lograr conocer ese detalle, a Blossom le encantaba verlo dormir. Especialmente cuando él no se daba cuenta.

Tenía la costumbre de fingir que dormía, para que cuando ella se inclinará sobre él para darle el beso de buenos días, pudiera tomarla por la cintura y girar en la cama hasta quedar sobre ella, después de eso empezarían una nueva batalla por ver quien tenía en control de la situación, Brick siempre terminaba ganando, tenía una poderosa ventaja sobre ella. Por eso mismo, Blossom aprovechó que realmente dormía. Se quedó ahí dónde estaba, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, disfrutando de la tranquilidad con la que respiraba. Arriba y abajo. Su pecho demostraba lo profundo que estaba en la inconciencia.

Dibujó círculos en su pecho con la punta de la uña, ahí dónde comienza en nacimiento de vello, era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de él.

—¿Acaso pretendías despertarme?

Eleva los ojos hacia el rostro de Brick. Él abre los ojos ligeramente, mirándola por debajo de las pestañas, con el ceño fruncido busca el reloj, simplemente para comprobar la hora.

—No, pretendía verte dormir un poco más —respondió ella con tranquilidad. Por más que quería recargarse en su codo, dónde tenía una altura más cómoda para observarlo, no podía. Brick la tenía firmemente sujeta por la cintura—. Más vale que tú excusa sea muy buena, Brick —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven. Sin poder explicarlo—. De lo contrario ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Joder. Sabía muy bien lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Blossom quería la verdad y nada más que la verdad, de la misma forma, sabía que si lo que escuchara no satisfacía a Blossom, podía irse despidiendo de las noches como las que acababan de tener. Lo sabía. Ya eran demasiadas veces las que Blossom había hecho la vista gorda a los desplantes de Brick. Sin soltarla, se sentó en la cama, llevándosela con él, la sentó sobre sus piernas, necesitaba tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto, nena?

—No las suficientes —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es eso lo que importa? —contra todo pronóstico, Blossom avanzó unos centímetros, cerrando la distancia que había entre ambos.

—Importaría, si hubieses tenido sentido común —elevó el teléfono de su novio ante él, exponiendo la pantalla, dónde se mostraba el último mensaje recibido. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que era de la rubia a quién había dejado abandonada en el lugar de su último trabajo. Cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza contra la cabecera, sin soltar a Blossom, maldijo—. ¿Tú de verdad te crees que soy tan estúpida? Sé perfectamente que tú y Butch siguen metidos en las mierdas de la sociedad, desconozco en _que_ , no quiero adentrarme tanto en eso, principalmente porque, una vez que lo haga, no podré ignorar todos sus movimientos. ¿Pero de verdad que no puedes ni confiar en mí?

Y con toda la rabia que tenía contenida, le lanzó el teléfono a la cabeza.

—Claro que confío en ti, lo que pasa es que…

No fue capaz de decir nada, Blossom volvía a lanzarle algo a la cabeza, un cojín, posiblemente.

—¡Déjame terminar, mierda! —apresó sus manos. Necesitaba tenerla quieta si acaso quería explicarle algo—. Mientras más lejos te mantengas será mejor para ti. ¿Qué no habías dicho tú que te habían aceptado para Harvard?

—Ve al grano.

—Vive tú sueño, que yo tengo mi manera de vivir mi vida.

—¿Engañándome? —inquirió. Alzando una de sus cejas hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Ah… no, quiero decir, sí… bueno. ¡No era cierto! —clavó las yemas en su piel, presionándola contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza, que Blossom no necesitó recargar su cuerpo en él para notar su erección. Tan sólo deseaba que él no notara lo mucho que discutir la excitaba.

—¿Lo nuestro es cierto?

—Estamos aquí, ¿no?

—Convénceme —se levantó ligeramente, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Ante eso, Brick esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

Oh, claro que la convencería. Nadie era _mejor_ que él para convencerla, sabía exactamente como lo hacerlo. Iniciando por su cuello. Ocultó su cabeza en la curva de su hombro, guió su mano hasta su trasero y luego a ella hasta su duro miembro.

—Te he traído tu regalo del gordo ese, antes de tiempo —sólo eso fue suficiente. Las fortalezas de Blossom flanquearon.

—Hablo enserio, Brick. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

Sin perder los ánimos de volver a sumergirse en el cuerpo de su novia, cruzó sus ojos con los suyos.

—Pocas, solo cuándo mi dinero requiere que esté en el extranjero. Tú lo sabes bien, ¿no? No han sido muchas veces —Blossom analizó la situación. Era cierto que las veces en las que Brick había salido del país eran contadas, sin embargo, no la hacía sentir mejor.

Desvió la vista, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Brick acababa de decirle, claramente, que lo volvería a hacer sí era necesario, y por obviedad, ella no iba a poder ir hasta dónde estuviera él en esos momentos para decirle 4 cosas bien dichas a la zo…

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Dije que te iba a dar tu regalo, ¿recuerdas? —Brick, que acababa de ponerse un sombrero rojo, la sonrisa de sus labios distaba de ser inocente—. San Nicolás me lo pidió personalmente —y sin previo aviso, ya estaba sobre ella una vez más. Tan sólo esperaba que nadie quisiera saber de ellos durante ese día.

* * *

 **Vengo de rápido está vez, porque mi mamá va a reclamar su computadora pronto.**

 **Sí te gustó deja un comentario, es gratis y me ayuda a sentirme feliz conmigo misma.**

 **LD.**


	7. Chimenea

**PPG no me pertenece. Esto lo hago por diversión y por un reto.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Chimenea.**

Tenía que ser Alice, esa británica con estatura de gnomo. ¡Sólo ella podía hacer algo así sin temer las consecuencias! Brick clavó sus ojos en ella, deseando poder atravesar su pequeña y rubia cabeza de lado a lado. Pero no lo haría.

La primera razón: Blossom jamás se lo perdonaría.

La segunda y más importante: Alice era capaz de regresar de la muerta para seguir atormentándolo. Y no quería lidiar con ella más de lo necesario. Sí con un cuerpo físico y material, esa enana resultaba se un verdadero grano en el culo, con uno _inmaterial_ sería diez veces peor. Simplemente no ocasionaría eso, la dejaría vivir, así sabría dónde estaba y podría ignorarla de ser necesario… ¡pero no podía en esos momentos!

Alice entrecerró los ojos, dándole esa mirada tan característica en ella, era la mirada que Blossom acostumbraba a llamarla « _La mirada Holmes_ ». Porque, le gustara o no admitirlo, ese pequeño gnomo podía adivinar perfectamente todos sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, como lo había hecho y con _quien_ lo había hecho. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, no poder ocultarle las cosas de la misma forma en que lo hacía con los demás, con Blossom. A ella podía darle una respuesta falsa con un gran argumento y se la creería, al menos, durante el primer minuto, después la razonaría y se molestaría con él, pero para esas alturas, él ya habría hecho las paces con ella, como la noche anterior.

Hasta que su novia decidió contarle a Alice lo ocurrido.

¡Una maldita mierda con ese par!

Brick no dejaría de maldecir el día en que ambas se conocieron, el día que unieron fuerzas y formaron una alianza más peligrosa que la de Thor y Iron Man, según Butch. Blossom actuaba como la fuerza en esa relación, y Alice era el cerebro. Cuanto detestaba que la relación funcionara tan bien. Frunció el ceño sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Él podía estar ahí todo el día, igual que Alice. La diferencia radicaba en que Alice podría acribillarlo con preguntas silenciosas y hacerlo sentir culpable todo el día, y Brick no duraría más de diez minutos sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—¿Así que te lo dijo? —y ahí estaba la primera palabra desde hacía nueve minutos.

—¡Oh! ¿Acaso lo dudabas? —sus ojos, normalmente azules, poseían un brillo particularmente aterrador en esos momentos—. ¡Claro que me lo dijo! Y deberías agradecer que me lo dijera a mí y no a sus hermanas —terminó la oración, golpeando a Brick en el brazo.

Sorprendido, se miró la zona golpeada. Sabía de buenas fuentes, que el gnomo no era partidario a la violencia, el hecho de haberlo golpeado significaba una sola cosa, realmente la había cabreado.

—¿Acaso te crees el señor bolas gigantes para hacer lo que hiciste sin ver las consecuencias? —un nuevo golpe, ahora en el centro de su pecho, dónde hace tan sólo unas horas, Blossom había hecho círculos—. Madura de una maldita y estúpida vez, Don Grandes Bolas —los golpes seguían llegando, sin detenerse, uno tras otro tras otro. Eran certeros y ciertamente dolorosos para ser infringidos por una simple humana—. Casi parece que tienes mierda en ese cráneo en lugar de un cerebro —y un último golpe en sus costillas colmó la poca paciencia de Brick.

Aprisionó las manos de la rubia, esperando así poder evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

—Más te vale detenerte ahora mismo, o no me hago responsable de mis actos.

—¿Yo? ¿Pretendes que me detenga yo? —el tono de su voz, con ese tono viperino impregnado en sus palabras, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Brick—. Tú controla tus palabras, Brick, porque basta con que yo diga «te engaña» para que Blossom te mande por el agujero del que saliste, dos palabras, Brick, dos, y tu relación se va a la mierda igual que tú.

La rabia no sólo creció en su interior, ardió. Dando nacimiento a un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, el pelirrojo sabía eso, Alice tenía tanto poder sobre su relación como Blossom, en primera, porque jamás mentía, en segunda, porque amaba a Blossom tanto como él, aunque él jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Me alegra que hayamos hablado. Ahora, sí me lo permites, Boomer está preparando chocolate, y quiero tomar una taza, ¿quieres que te traiga una? —y sonrió. Esa sonrisa infantil tan característica en ella. Sin poder darle una explicación precisa, Brick deseó, realmente deseó, golpear a una mujer _humana_. Alice giró sobre sus talones, golpeó una última vez su pecho y la sonrisa desapareció—. Hablo en serio, fenómeno. Mira dónde pisas porque puede que sea una mina plantada por mí.

Alice se fue a reunirse con los demás frente a la fogata, dando saltitos, como una niña pequeña. Su larga cabellera iba de un lado a otro, en un suave vaivén. Acompañando esa angelical imagen que todos tenían de ella. Había tres lugares disponibles frente a la chimenea, uno para ella, junto a Georg, su bicho irlandés, otro para Brick, entre Blossom y Bubbles y otro más para Butch, si decidía despertar en algún momento del día. Pasando entre las piernas de todos, llegó a su lugar asignado. Georg la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Te tomó un rato, ¿todo bien? —Alice arrugó la nariz con diversión.

—Claro, sólo fue una charla amistosa —pff, amistosa decía ella. Pero ambos sabían que no había sido así—. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mis amigos? —Georg, que empezaba a leer entre líneas las conversaciones que tenía con su novia, entendió que la verdadera pregunta era: «¿te sientes cómodo?»

Titubeó un poco antes de responder.

—No creí que de verdad tuvieran "súper poderes", es algo intimidante verlos volar de un lado a otro —cubrió su nariz antes de estornudar—. ¿De verdad que esos tres son criminales?

—El rubio está retirado, su novia tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

Georg hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que a nadie le importa?

—Pues, están acostumbrados, claro —Alice realmente no quería decirle, lo cierto era que sí que les importaba. Buttercup se había rendido tratando de obligar a Butch a dejar el crimen, Blossom seguía tratando. No podían decirle a su padre que Blossom salía con Brick, porque él haría un escándalo—. Digo, han convivido con ellos toda su vida, es algo totalmente normal.

—¿Qué es normal? —Boomer apareció frente a ambos, con una bandeja llena de tazas. Su _famosísimo_ chocolate. Había una sonrisa clavada en sus labios.

—Tomar chocolate frente a la chimenea mientras Bubbles hace figuritas de arcilla para los pobres, claro —mintió a gran velocidad. Boomer no debía saber que ella indagaba de más en su vida privada, o él mismo la entregaría al FBI.

* * *

 **Hoy subo temprano (después de dos días de coordinación con Mortem *corazón roto*) porque saldré a hacer un trabajo y no creo tener tiempo de escribir esto después.**

 **En fin, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela y no me he cambiado (sigo en pijama) así que me despido rápido y me retiro.**

 **No olviden que por cada review que dejan se canjea por una sonrisa en está criatura del mal c:**

 **LD.**


	8. Muérdago

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y por placer.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Muérdago.**

Lo tenía perfectamente calculado, no había forma de equivocarse, y si se equivocaba, era porque realmente era un estúpido.

Bueno, ya se lo decían con bastante frecuencia sus hermanos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él mismo comenzara a creerlo como una verdad universal. Cosa que no ocurriría, no en ese universo en particular, por lo menos.

Dio un último vistazo al reloj, casi eran las seis de la tarde, Buttercup y sus hermanas no tardarían más en volver, según había dicho Blossom en la mañana, iban a hacer unas compras, según tenía entendido, no eran regalos, porque con lo previsora que era Blossom, ya los tenían comprados desde hace tiempo, incluso estaban envueltos, lo único que faltaba era entregarlos. A juzgar por su último mensaje, llegarían a las seis en punto. Nunca tardaban, menos si Blossom iba al volante.

Se fijo que todo estuviera dónde debía, Boomer seguía en la cocina, preparando la cena. Brick había salido con su novia, porque Alice así lo había obligado, lo que lo dejaba en total libertad para hacer cuanto quisiera. Conocía a la morena tan bien como podía, y sabía, que en cuanto llegara con sus hermanas, subiría a su habitación para cambiarse, pero ahí estaba él. Esperando.

Colgó un muérdago en el marco, porque había escuchado lo que se decía sobre esa plantita, tenías que besar a quién se parara bajo él. Y, como el primer día que se vieron ella se rehúso a _recibirlo_ de la manera apropiada, aprovecharía ese día. Con Buttercup fuera, tuvo tiempo suficiente para colgar el muérdago, encontrar un lugar dónde esperar y luego salir para sorprenderla y tener ese beso, porque luego el beso, venía la parte más divertida. Jugar con la powerpuff.

—¡Boomer, ya llegamos! —esa era la voz de Bubbles. Segundos después se escucharon los pasos apresurados. Se preparó. Entró al baño y fingió lavarse las manos, para el momento en que saliera, chocaría con Buttercup.

—¡Fíjate maldita…! —sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en el aire. Casi de inmediato, sus ojos viajaron al techo, dónde estaba el muérdago. Frunció el ceño, pero Butch sonrió. Por primera vez, uno de sus planes salía bien.

—Caíste con el truco más bajo.

Y sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y atrapando sus labios en el tan esperado beso. Deslizó una mano sobre su trasero y presionó con picardía, metió su lengua en la boca de la morena y dos segundos después, en el piso de abajo, todo miraron el techo con curiosidad, tras el portazo que acababa de resonar por las cuatro paredes.

Bubbles arrugo el ceño, sin apartar la vista del techo.

—¿Por qué siempre darán portazos luego de una pelea?

Brick estaba por responder, cuando Alice pasó por encima de él y tiró a Bubbles de un brazo, hacia la cocina dónde Boomer seguía preparando la cena.

—Son infantiles, anda, Bubbles, prometiste enseñarme a preparar lasaña.

* * *

 **No me vengo de mucho humor hoy... esto salió corto por más que me exprimí la cabeza para hacer algo decente, así que... bye :C  
**

 **LD.**


	9. Frío

**PPG no me pertenece, tomo prestados a los personajes para satisfacer mi deseo de escritura. Y hago esto por un reto y por diversión.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Frío.**

Ajustó la bufanda a la altura de su nariz. Hacía poco comenzó a nevar, y aunque era una de las cosas que más adoraba del invierno, en esos precisos momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera. Miró al cielo, su cabello, normalmente rubio ahora era blanco, totalmente blanco. Salió de casa sin coger un gorro ni un abrigo más grande, ilusamente había confiado en que no nevaría hasta la noche.

Se encogió dentro de su chaqueta, ocultando las orejas del frío. Desde dónde estaba, miró al resto de las personas, todas iban y venían sin prisa alguna, ¿por qué deberían? No eran compras de último minuto. Giró sobre su propio eje, buscando el reloj que estaba sobre una de las paredes del centro comercial, apenas llevaba diez minutos esperando y ya sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz alta. Quería volver a casa, meterse en la cama y no salir de ahí hasta año nuevo.

Pero por mucho que quisiera eso, no podía. Su novia confiaba en que él la esperaría hasta que terminara de compras lo que sea que estuviera comprando. Ceñudo como estaba, observó a las parejas que caminaban frente a él, tomados de la mano, ella siempre, _siempre_ con menos ropa de recomendable, para que él pudiera darle su abrigo y se acurrucaran el uno con el otro. Odiaba eso, lo hacía cuando vivían en Townsville, lo odiaba ahí, lo odiaría lo viera dónde lo viera, simplemente le parecía estúpido y sin sentido.

—¡Perdona por hacerte esperar! Vi un anuncio sobre un concierto cerca y pensé… —Bubbles tomó los cordones de su chaqueta, y empezó a jugar con ellos. Boomer no era tonto, sabía que ella iba a pedirle algo a lo que no estaría dispuesto—. ¿Podemos ir? —le echó los brazos al cuello, formando una de sus mejores sonrisas. En sus ojos Boomer podía leer claramente sus intenciones, irían, se quedarían ahí hasta que el dichoso evento comenzara, luego, si a Bubbles no le gustaba, se irían a otro lado a perder el tiempo. Encontraría algo más inútil que un concierto para pasar la tarde junto a él, porque al final, ese era su objetivo final, pasar tiempo con él.

—No.

Su respuesta, tan directa y cortante golpeó a Bubbles como una bomba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me dijiste de que es el concierto, al final ni te gustará y nos iremos para perder el tiempo en otro lado. Mejor vayamos a perder el tiempo de una vez —Bubbles, que odiaba que le cortaran el rollo de esa forma, lo miró enojada. No le gustaba cuando adivinaban sus intenciones y trataban de adelantar lo inevitable.

—Es… música clásica.

—Mientes.

—Claro que no, es un homenaje a… Bach —Boomer podía ver los mecanismos detrás de su cabeza funcionar a gran velocidad.

—Obvio no.

—¡Obvio sí!

—Estás mintiendo, ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé? —su novia, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo miró mostrando como su nariz estaba ligeramente arrugada, la prueba de que mentía—. Arrugas la nariz cada vez que mientas —aclaró divertido. Le tocó la punta de la nariz, ante lo cual Bubbles retrocedió y se tapó el rostro.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido, lo prometo.

El Rowdy lo meditó unos segundos.

A esas alturas del día sólo tenía dos alternativas, ir con ella o volver a casa y dejarla ir a dónde quisiera sola. Definitivamente esa última no estaba bajo consideración, de ninguna forma. Bubbles era demasiado inocente para andar por ahí sin supervisión. Finalmente, Boomer la tomó de la mano y caminó, alejándose de ese lugar.

—¿Dónde dices que es?

—¿Enserio? ¡Viva! —entrelazó su mano con la suya, recargó su cabeza en su brazo y entonces Boomer se dio cuenta de que estaban dando la misma penosa escena de la cual llevaba horas quejándose—. Es por aquí, mira —sacó de su bolso el cartel, mostrándole a su novio la dirección—. No está lejos, podemos llegar caminando.

—Antes necesito entrar en calor, hace demasiado frío —la sonrisa que le dedicó Bubbles era total y completamente inocente, nada que ver con las escenas que se estaban formando dentro de la mente de Boomer.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? Vi una tienda en el centro, podemos volver y…

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, cuando sintió la mano de Boomer deslizarse desde su espalda hasta su trasero, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja, exhibiendo una sonrisa que, todavía a esas alturas de su relación, a Bubbles le parecía de lo más impropia.

—Pensaba en otro método para entrar en calor, después de todo, tú evento no empieza hasta dentro de tres horas —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras su lengua hacia un recorrido desde la base de su cuello hasta su lóbulo—. Creo que tenemos tiempo más que suficiente, ¿no?

* * *

 **Bueno, hoy tuve más inspiración que ayer, no vuelvo a perder tanto tiempo en facebook, mis niños, facebook se roba tu inspiración.**

 **Quise usar a los azulitos porque, bueno, la idea de calentarse con el cuerpo de tu pareja me pareció adorable y erótica al mismo tiempo (?) ¿Quién mejor que este par para lograrlo?**

 **Recuerden amiguitos, por cada review que dejas haces feliz a un universitario que no tendrá navidad. Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquin.**

 **LD.  
**


	10. Trineo

**PPG no me pertece. Hago esto por diversión así que espero divertirlos también a ustedes.**

 ***nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Trineo.**

—¡Día nevado! —actuando contra el pensamiento racional del resto de los habitantes de la casa, Alice salió de casa, con su gorro y plumón a juego bien enfundados, para tirarse un _clavado_ en la nieve que cubría la carretera. Pero no era sólo ella la que había salido de esa forma, también los escasos niños que vivían en la misma calle que el trío de criminales de fama mundial.

Escasos niños que nada ver como un "adulto" se divertía de la misma forma que ellos en la nieve, no dudaron dos segundos en unirse a ella en su particular juego, dónde se valía de los guantes para hacer un túnel entre la nieve, nadie, absolutamente nadie de los que seguían dentro de la casa se atreverían a preguntar porque estaba haciendo eso, ni siquiera los niños que compartían su momento de diversión, la respuesta llegó sola cuando empezó a usar sus túneles para bombardear a los niños con bolas de nieve.

Su puntería era certera.

—¡Diez puntos si le das en la cara! —gritó con fuerza, lanzando un nuevo proyectil hacia Brick cuando este salía de casa para atender una llamada. Seguramente un nuevo trabajo. Alice lo intuía.

La carcajada que sonó en esos momentos retumbaría dentro de los oídos del pelirrojo durante horas, no sabría si había sido de Alice, su novia que no había perdido un solo detalle desde que Alice salió de casa, o de los niños que jugaban con el gnomo. Metía las manos al fuego al afirmar que sus hermanos también habían empezado a reír. ¡Maldita niña y su puntería!

—¿Qué ocurre, Brick, no disfrutas la nieve? —el Rowdy suspiró. Controlando los deseos que darle una lección de una vez por todas a esa niña, pero entonces estaba ahí el asunto que siempre lo detenía, Alice tenía la voluntad suficiente para volver de entre los muertos y atormentarlo.

—No —respondió secamente sin volverse para verla. No respondería de sus acciones si lo hacía.

—¿Vienes, Bubs? —y de la misma forma en que cambia de dirección una tormenta, Alice cambió de humor. Pasó de querer picar a Brick lo suficiente para hacerlo rabias a incitar a la hermana de su mejor amiga para que se les uniera en la guerra que estaba montando con los niños.

—¡Claro que voy!

Sólo tardó unos minutos en vestirse apropiadamente para reunirse con Alice en la nieve, y en sus manos llevaba un gran — _realmente era norme_ — trineo. Bubbles lo había comprado con la intención de usarlo con Boomer, pero ante las constantes negativas — _y lo mucho que había jugado la noche anterior_ — del rubio, decidió que mejor lo usaba con Alice y esos niños.

Y así, mientras Alice terminaba de reforzar la colina con el resto de la nieve de la calle, Bubbles se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún desperfecto con el trineo. Satisfecha con su compra, incitó a los niños a ser los primeros en subirse, y como adulto responsable que se consideraba, subió colocándose detrás de ellos, de modo que pudiera evitar si algo malo ocurría durante el descenso. Alice opinaba, y nunca estaba equivocada en esos casos, que lo mejor era dejar que esos niños disfrutaran el recorrido ellos solos, suficiente tendrían con sus padres molestándolos todo el tiempo con cosas mundanas que los padres tenían.

Pero aún así, Bubbles se tiró detrás de ellos. Ambos niños gritaron contenidamente, el peso de la powerpuff disminuía su velocidad. De haber vivido en Townsville ninguno se lo habría dicho, pero ellos no sabían quien era ella, y por lo mismo no tenían pelos en la lengua.

—Pesas mucho, déjanos bajar solos a la otra —Bubbles pudo escuchar las risotadas de Boomer sumadas a las de Buttercup en ese sentido.

¡Eran increíbles!

—¡Mi turno! —Alice aprovechó la confusión para apoderarse del trineo y echarse. Con el estómago pegado a la madera cerró los ojos y permitió que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Aunque debió de haber abierto los ojos para guiar el camino. El trineo se desvió unos metros antes de llegar al final del camino, golpeando a Brick en la parte trasera de las rodillas, y fue eso, y no otra cosa lo que lo tiró sobre Blossom, que salía para consolar a su hermana.

* * *

 **¿Por qué no subí esto ayer? Porque estaba esperando a el alien que tenía metido en el estómago decidiera salir y matarme de una vez (pero lo maté yo) así que tanto mi inspiración como ganas, estaban bien metidas en la mierda. Pero no hoy (porque aparte debo subir el capítulo de hoy) así que me despido porque tengo muchas pendientes.  
**

 **LD.**


	11. Juguetes

**PPG no me pertecene, esto es fruto de mi imaginación, por y para sana diversión.**

 ***nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Juguetes.**

Las personas se volvían para verlo, no por la razón que parecía estar cruzando su mente, si no por la expresión en su rostro. Y mira que, para ser sinceros, daba mucho miedo. Todo él inspiraba miedo por los poros, no era una novedad, lo que sí era nuevo — _relativamente hablando_ — era esa aura asesina que manaba de él. Tenía los brazos llenos, cargando cajas y cajas, aunque eso sólo fuera una exageración, tan sólo llevaba tres cajas en los brazos, su novia llevaba una, porque, aunque fuera difícil de creer, no permitió que llevara más.

¡Pero con una maldita mierda! Empezaba a arrepentirse de aceptar el trato.

Accedió a llevar los estúpidos muñecos, al estúpido orfanato, porque la estúpida de Bubbles se enfermó junto a la estúpida de Alice por jugar estúpidamente en la estúpida nieve con un estúpido trineo, junto a dos estúpidos niños.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo había convencido Blossom de hacer eso?

Ah, cierto, porque era llevar los juguetes, o quedarse en casa a cuidar de los inválidos, y cómo no iba a resistir la tentación de hacerle le vida imposible al pequeño gnomo, decidió ir con su novia a entregar los juguetes, porque además de todo, no iba a permitir que el dentón irlandés fuera con ella. Ni está vida ni en la otra.

—Aún puedes volver a casa, si quieres.

Con el ceño fruncido, creando una tenebrosa sombra sobre sus ojos, bajó la vista hacia Blossom, seguían acarreando cajas en el coche y parecía que no tendría fin.

—¿Y dejarte ir sola? Sí, claro, antes prefiero tragarme un estómago de vaca.

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre lo mismo con él, era tan malditamente posesivo que siempre lo confundían con celos, no es como que le disgustara a Blossom, porque al fin del día todo ese coraje reprimido se convertía en pasión pura en su habitación.

—Entonces quita esa cara, asustaras a los niños si te ven así. Y nos van a echar.

—Argh…

Brick levantó la vista al cielo, sin molestarle que todos se voltearan a verlo con miedo. Después de todo, no estaban a costumbrados a ver las personas "rugir" de esa forma. Y sólo para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, arrancó la caja que Blossom llevaba en sus manos para meterla en la cajuela del coche. Era la última, ya podían irse y luego a perder el tiempo.

—Quédate en el coche entonces, yo iré a entregar las cajas y…

—¿Crees que te dejaré salir de este auto así nada más?

La replica se quedó suspendida en el aire, mientras Blossom buscaba la forma de sobreponerse a la cercanía de Brick, amenazando con mandar realmente a la mierda la idea de caridad de Bubbles.

—Sólo entreguemos esto, ¿sí? Bubby lleva meses preparándolo.

—Yo no la mandé a jugar en la nieve y enfermarse.

—Tampoco dormirás conmigo si sigues con esa actitud.

Ahora le tocó a Brick fruncir el ceño.

—Que se vayan a la mierda los huérfanos —murmuró molesto, esperando a que Blossom terminara de ajustarse el cinturón para encender el motor y poner marcha a la ciudad.

Estrictamente hablando, el camino fue rápido, no había tráfico — _¿qué idiota saldría a esa hora de la mañana en vacaciones?_ — y eso hizo que todo fuera mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, el humor de Brick no mostraba ningún cambio aparente, seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido. Se le notaba en los nudillos, blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante, Blossom no había logrado siquiera sacarla el más mínimo amago de sonrisa en todo el transcurso. Y no es porque no lo hubiera intentado, era porque él realmente estaba furioso.

Pese a todo lo que le hizo creer a Blossom, no bajó del auto por ningún motivo, aunque se quedó estacionado frente a la puerta principal, dónde Blossom estaba entregando las cajas, así los niños tendrían un regalo de "Santa" esa navidad.

Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada. Tal vez eso fuera lo más fastidioso de todo, que los niños realmente se creían esa basura.

* * *

 **Estoy un poco mejor que en la mañana (?) Así que creo que esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Mis rojitos, nada más no dan una en el camino de la felicidad (aún) así que espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
**

 **¿Adivinen quién está por actualizar su fanfic? ¡MORTEM!**

 **LD.**


	12. Guirnalda

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Guirnalda**

Arrastró los pies por la alfombra, sabiendo que el pobre infeliz que la tocara recibiría toda una descarga eléctrica, generada por la constante fricción que ejercían sus calcetines dentro de las pantuflas, y el de las pantuflas contra la alfombra. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para —dicho de otra forma, no quería— evitarlo. Llevaba casi seis horas seguidas en cama, cubierta hasta la nariz de cobertores, Georg llevaba cuidándola desde la noche anterior, cuando después de lanzar por la ventana la bolsa de hielos que regulaba su fiebre, volvió a subirle la fiebre. Estaba harta, hastiada, cansada, al límite y todos los demás sinónimos que pudiera cruzar su mente en el momento. Sólo quería sentir un poco de libertad.

Sabía por buenas fuentes, porque descubrió que las paredes tenían oídos, que Bubbles tenía mejores cuidados que ella, Boomer estaba más acostumbrado a cuidar de ella, sobre todo porque llevaban más tiempo saliendo juntos, y Alice, al fin de cuentas, sólo estaba con Georg momentáneamente, sí, sonaba feo cuando lo ponía de esa forma, pero simplemente no existía la forma de hacerlo sonar más… agradable. Tan sólo esperaba que durara el tiempo suficiente para, bueno, valga la ironía, disfrutarlo.

No había forma de afirmar nada, le agradaba Georg, era lindo, a su propia manera era atento pero… bueno, seguía siendo el mismo Georg que conoció cuando asistieron a la primaria, cada vez que lo veía era como si la gorda y remendada montura de sus lentes estuviera cayendo por su nariz una y otra vez, ¿por qué había dicho que sí para empezar?

Ah, claro. Porque también recordaba al Georg de trece años que siempre, siempre, llevaba una barra de chocolate en la mochila para ella.

Contra eso nada podía hacer. Seguía siendo el mismo ñoño de siempre, sólo se había estirado. O eso quería hacerse creer ella, en el fondo sabía que era por otra razón, y más vale que se diera prisa en volver a su habitación, Georg bajaría a buscarla en cuanto notara su ausencia, si eso ocurría la llevaría arrastras hasta la cama…

—¡Basta de eso Alicia Belgeroth! —se recriminó en voz alta —aunque no gritó—, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era un mal hábito que no podía quitarse, cada vez que hacia algo mal, su madre, o quien sea que estuviera pendiente de su cuidado la reprimía llamándola por su nombre completo. Y ella, desde que había logrado independizarse, también lo hacía.

Sabía que su relación con Georg no era para nada parecida a lo que vivía Blossom, o Bubbles, ni siquiera Buttercup, quien parecía cambiar de novio con la velocidad que cambiaba de ropa interior. Georg era, como poco, el único al que su madre no le pondría peros para salir con su hija. Tampoco es como si le molestara pero…

—¡Aquí estas! —Alice dio un respingo ante el tono ser voz de su novio la sobresalto. No esperaba verlo ahí, tan pronto. Retrocedió instintivamente al verlo de pie frente a la cocina, aguardando por que ella notara su presencia—. ¿Piensas volver como niña buena? —Alice puso los ojos en blanco, presionando los labios en una gruesa línea.

¿Quería subir por su propia voluntad? No.

¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar que Georg la llevara como un saco de papas hasta su habitación? Definitivamente no.

Mantuvo su mente ocupada en un pensamiento, por muy tonto y estúpido que fuera, le daría tiempo de encontrar una solución, si Georg se daba cuenta de que lo único que quería era ganar tiempo, ya podía ir levantando los brazos para ser alzada contra su voluntad. Así que prefería hacerle creer lo contrario.

Había algo de ironía en todo eso, puede que Georg pasara gran parte de su infancia con ella, que la conociera tan bien como ella lo conocía a él, pero ambos sabían que no había forma de verlo hacer algo contra su voluntad, así fuera para su beneficio. Al final, se rindió, ya conocía el final.

—¿Puedo tomar un poco de chocolate antes? —parpadeó con falsa inocencia. Todo su cuerpo estaba oculto en el cobertor que se había llevado de Inglaterra. Bajo esos dos kilos de tela polar con un estampado de cebra, Georg pudo ver lo mucho que le temblaban las rodillas a Alice, se estaba muriendo de frío, le dolía el cuerpo y lo peor de todo, le había subido la fiebre.

—No.

—Pero… —sin tiempo de decir nada más, cayó al frente, incapaz de sostenerse con sus propios pues. Georg la sujetó antes de verla besar el suelo. Él también se preguntaba porque Alice había accedido a ser su novia, de todas las personas haciendo fila desde hacía años para salir con ella, Alice le dijo que si a él, quien había sido el hazme reír de todos durante años.

—Lo subiré a tu habitación, pero prométeme que no volverás a escapar así. Suficiente tuve cuando estuviste a punto de ahogarte tratando de calentarte después de jugar en la nieve.

Alice gruño en respuesta.

No quería recordarlo. Era tan vergonzoso.

Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Georg, dejándose hacer. Sus cuarenta y cinco kilos no significaban un verdadero desafío, mismo motivo por el cual fue relativamente fácil. Se tardó más en conseguir meterla bajo sus cobijas que hacerla subir las escaleras. De cualquier manera, iba a cumplir su palabra, le serviría un poco de chocolate y lo llevaría hasta su habitación. Sopló sobre sus manos mientras esperaba que se calentara. Hace muchos años que dejó de usar las gafas con regularidad, pero en ocasiones aún las usaba, como en esos momentos, donde el vapor de la bebida le empañaba los cristales y debía quitárselos para seguir viendo.

—¿Está todo bien? —Georg miró por encima del hombro hacia Blossom. A juzgar por la chamarra que llevaba encima, no debería de llevar despierta mucho tiempo—. Por favor dime que Alice no tiene tos, Bubby me despertó hace unos minutos porque no aguantaba la garganta.

La pelirroja líder de las PowerPuff se llevó una mano a la frente, presionando el arco de su nariz. Parecía realmente cansada.

—Esta bien, sólo es su gula hablando por ella misma.

—Menos mal —Blossom fue al refrigerador a sacar lo que necesitara paras aliviar el malestar de su hermana. Cuando lo cierto era, que prefería volver a dormir a su habitación, entre los brazos de Brick, quien parecía inmune al frío—. ¿Cómo sigue Alice?

—Mejor, aunque si sigue saliendo de… disculpa, debo atender esta llamada.

Blossom asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le agradaba el chico, pese a lo poco que sabía de él, sabía que era un buen chico, no por nada Alice estaba con él. Revisó una ultima vez el contenido de la medicina —que bien podría ser veneno— de Bubbles para hacerla dormir. Al darse la vuelta, apagó el chocolate, ya estaba listo.

Con un gesto se lo hizo saber a Georg cuando pasó a su lado. La llamada parecía bastante intensa, llevaba un rato dando vueltas sobre la alfombra, según la experiencia de Blossom. No era buena señal. Así que decidió dejarlo sólo para ir a atender a su hermana. No debía tomarle mucho, tocaría la puerta, dejaría la bandeja en manos de Boomer y podría volver a la calidez de su cama. Dicho y planeado, entregó a Boomer la bandeja y atravesó el pasillo hasta su cuarto, la temperatura iba en descenso desde hace tiempo.

—¿Ya dejaste de jugar a la niñera?

—Por esta noche si —aclaró con diversión. Acurrucándose en el espacio que había entre Brick y el borde de la cama—, la próxima dejaré que se encargue ella sola de su propia enfermedad.

—No, no lo harás. Eres incapaz de eso.

Blossom lo medito unos segundos.

—Si, si lo haré.

—¿Por qué hacia tanto ruido en la mañana? Parecía que iba a destruir algo.

—Estaba haciendo unas guirnaldas, dijo que su madre iba a llamar y eso la puso nerviosa.

Brick sólo asintió con la cabeza. Blossom se había quedado dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

 **Vengo rápido porque llevo toda la tarde intentando escribir desde el teléfono y sólo no puedo. Ya cumpliré mañana el castigo impuesto por Mortem por tardar en una actualización.**

 **LD.**


	13. Villancicos

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Villancicos.**

— _Pero mira como beben, los peces en el río, pero mira como beben…_

Buttercup lazó el estéreo por la ventana. No lo soportaba. ¡Ya no podía seguir así! cada día faltaba menos para navidad, pero cada día eran más los estúpidos villancicos que sonaban en la radio.

Cantados por el público, en dueto, en coro, remix, versión metal, punk, ¡y quien sabe cuanta mierda más! Simple y sencillamente, había llegado a su límite antes de lo pensado. Había creído — _falsamente_ — que lograría sobrevivir hasta navidad, en medio de la nada, con sus hermanas, los Rowdy y la mejor amiga de Blossom, quien llevó a su novio con ella.

Bueno, no es que estuviera diciendo que Georg le caía mal, en realidad, era divertido molestarlo. Como aquella mañana, Alice y Bubbles llevaban enfermas casi tres días seguidas, sin señales de mejorar pronto, y habían llamado a un doctor privado para que fuera a verlas y les dijo que sólo necesitaban reposo y medicina, mucha medicina, afortunadamente, Buttercup no tenía que encargarse de cuidar a ninguna de las dos. No señor, eso se lo dejaba a los novios en función. Precisamente, eso fue lo que la incitó a intercambiar las bebidas. Boomer y Georg habían bajado porque ambas rubias… ¡ja! ¿Quién lo diría? Las dos rubias se enfermaron, bueno, Buttercup había decidido cambiar las tazas.

Bubbles tomaría té de canela y arándanos, que para su humilde opinión no debía tener un sabor agradable, y Alice tomaría algún menjurje extraño de color verde. Bueno, ese asunto dejó de ser su problema cuando los dos encargados de las enfermas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y por supuesto que Buttercup se había refugiado en su habitación a escuchar música, ya se enteraría luego del resultado por su broma.

Todo había iniciado bien, sacó su portátil y la conectó, jugaría un rato y luego volvería a perder el tiempo, o mejor, buscaría dónde pasar el rato, aunque tal vez tendría que hacerlo a hurtadillas, Butch se había puesto verdaderamente insoportable los últimos días, desde aquel beso bajo el muérdago, no negaría que le había gustado y mucho, no por nada en Townsville todas las chicas que estaban en los mismos barrios dónde ambos se movían, hacían cuanto estuviera a su alcance para poder pasar una noche, una sola noche con él. En ocasiones llegaba a sentir lástima por ellas, todo lo contrario, le daba mucha risa ver los inútiles intentos que hacían algunas.

Como esa pelirroja que solía correr motocross con ellos en el verano. No satisfecha con ir casi desnuda por las calles, ni con el excesivamente justo mono de carreras que había comprado ese mismo año, decidió hacer unas "modificaciones" a su apariencia completa. Se cortó el cabello, se perforó una oreja y se hizo varios tatuajes en el brazo. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se veía realmente atractiva, y en el ambiente en el que se movía realmente pegaría. O eso pensaba ella.

Según Buttercup, y en su humilde opinión, intentaba parecerse a _ella_ para conseguir llegar a Butch.

No le sorprendía. El moreno la buscaba cuando necesitaba sexo, verdadero sexo. Era obvio que muchas chicas querrían imitar su apariencia para ver si así conseguían llamar la atención del criminal. Lejos de sentir lastima por ellas, le daba risa.

Fue así, que mientras se mantenía perdida en sus pensamientos, riéndose sola de todas las tonterías que ocurrían en Townsville, tantas estupideces de las que sus hermanas no estaban enteradas, principalmente porque ella no quería que lo supieran. Disfrutaba mucho de la tranquilidad e ilegalidad de sus actos, era divertido, emocionante y era algo suyo. Nada que ver con mantita, robada por el profesor.

Pero volviendo al tema de verdadera importancia, fue aproximadamente en ese momento que los villancicos iniciaron. No le molestó el primero de ellos, vamos, era la época, era normal encontrarse uno o dos de esos en la radio. Pero para cuando la aguda voz de una niña apareció en la radio, supo que no lo aguantaría. En ese momento tomó el aparato y se deshizo de él al lanzarlo por la ventana. No era estúpida, había abierto la ventana antes de hacerlo.

Sí la rompía no habría forma de cambiarla hasta… ¿existía un lugar dónde vendieran ventanas? No estaba muy segura de eso, de lo que si estaba _requeté_ segura, era de que su habitación se volvería un cubito de hielo si la ventana se rompía. Lo que la dejaría en dos penosas opciones. Ir a buscar ella misma la ventana para cambiarla, o ir a la habitación de Butch. Obviamente no iba a considerar esa opción.

—Creo que es hora de tener tiempo para mí.

Dijo tras cerrar la ventana. La nieve empezaba a caer otra vez, así que se preparó para salir. No como su hermana había hecho, realmente se envolvió en ropa a conciencia.

—¿Vas a algún lado, gatita? —Buttercup frunció el ceño. Lo odiaba, detestaba que Butch la llamara de esa forma tan estúpida e infantil.

—Dónde sea será mejor que este encierro —respondió restándole importancia. Desconocía si el moreno decidiría seguirla. El llevaba más tiempo viviendo ahí de lo que les gustaría admitir en voz alta, así que él tenía más experiencia en el terreno.

—¿Quieres ir a correr un poco? —Buttercup levantó la vista del suelo. Estaba terminando de ajustarse las botas.

¿Correr? ¿Ese cretino de ojos verdes había dicho correr?

Sí. Lo hizo. Podía descifrarlo en su sonrisa, esa horrible y en ocasiones atractiva curva de su rostro. Buttercup analizó los pros y los contras rápidamente.

En esos precisos momentos no había nada que pudiera relajarla más que ir a derrapar en una moto, saltar y hacer locas piruetas que pusiera nen peligro la integridad física de las personas, pero no de la suya. Una caída como esas apenas le haría cosquillas.

Los inconvenientes, posiblemente tener que lidiar con más chicas como la pelirroja que intentó imitarla. Además, de que las probabilidades de terminar en la habitación de Butch esa noche serían más altas si accedía…

—¡Claro que quiero!

A la mierda si terminaba teniendo sexo con Butch. necesitaba sentir la adrenalina en su sangre. No quedarse encerrada en una casa dónde cada dos por tres ocurría alguna eventualidad digna de la cual burlarse, después de dos días conviviendo con enfermos, se volvía algo aburrido. Aceptar la oferta de Butch era la mejor de las opciones en ese momento.

Se escabulleron. Usar la puerta principal habría significado dar explicaciones, Butch no tenía problemas, Buttercup no podía presumir lo mismo. Blossom haría preguntas, preguntas que no tendrían respuesta, lo que las llevaría a una discusión, no estaba de ánimos para eso. No después tener que soportar un ridículo villancico. Buttercup iba vigilando que nadie pudiera salir de su habitación, o la cocina o dónde sea chingados que se les ocurriera estar, mientras Butch abría el garaje y encendía su moto para salir. Claro que el motor los delataría, tan sólo esperaban que fuera muy tarde para ese entonces.

Dos minutos después, Butter escuchó el suave ronroneo de la moto, una Ducati, sin duda. Butch era un idiota y todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía un excelente gusto para los vehículos. Sonrió casi por instinto.

¡Una jodida moto de nieve!

Esas tenían clavos en las llantas, se aferraban a la nieve mejor de lo que pensaba la mayoría de la gente. Por algo las hacían, así. Para la gente adicta a la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes, porque, aunque Buttercup iba más allá, no estaba tan loca como para usar una moto regular en la nieve. Hasta ella sabía, sin necesidad de tener a Blossom encima dándole lata todo el tiempo, de que eso podría romperle un hueso. Lo que no hicieron años de luchar contra monstruos y el mismo criminal que la esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

Pues bueno, ella iría a pasarlo bien a su manera. Que los enfermos se las arreglaran como pudieran.

Salió al encuentro de Butch, ajustó el casco que el chico le entregó, realmente no le sorprendió que tuviera uno de su talla. Si ya sabía que irían a pasar la navidad con ellos, lo lógico era conseguir un casco para ella, aunque no hubiera estado dentro de sus planes inicialmente ir a correr, no se arrepentía de su compra.

* * *

 **Argh... casi logro completar el castigo impuesto por Mortem. Hice 3 cuartillas, pero dijo que no le importa cuanto me tarde mientras lo haga en el reto(?) así que espero poder hacerlo pronto. Y que las palabras me den algo más de inspiración para trabajar.  
**

 **Bueno, me largo. Nos vemos mañana.**

 **LD.**


	14. Campanas

**PPG no me pertenece.**

 ***Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Campanas**.

Bubbles se asomó por la ventana. Se sentía mejor, era lo bueno de ser una powerpuff, las enfermedades comunes no duraban tanto tiempo en ella como lo hacían en los humanos, aunque eso significara que Alice seguiría así unos días más. Sentía pena por ella, tan frágil y tan pequeñita, necesitaba que la cuidaran todo el tiempo, necesitaba que…

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Boomer cruzó la puerta en su dirección. Tocó suavemente su frente, confirmando que su temperatura volvía a normalizarse.

Aún así esperó a que su novia respondiera, necesitaba escucharlo de ella para estar ciento por ciento seguro.

—Aun me duele la garganta un poco, de ahí en fuera estoy bien.

El rubio asintió complacido. No le gustaba ver a Bubbles de caída, ni siquiera por enfermedad. Su rubia estaba llena de vitalidad y energía, siempre queriendo entregar su felicidad a los demás, le sabía muy extraño verla en cama, con una expresión propia de Butch por las mañanas. Lo bueno es que estaba mejorando, volvía a ser ella misma.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Hice un poco de pasta, ¿quieres que te suba?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, a pesar de los años, seguía peinándose como dos coletas, eran su sello, su gesto característico, y al agitar la cabeza así, movió su cabello junto con ella.

—Necesito estirar las piernas, me pondré un suéter extra y bajaré a comer, de verdad me hace falta —Boomer se quedó a observar como, todavía oculta bajo un enorme cobertor, se ponía un abrigo digno de un esquimal. ¿Era necesaria tanta ropa? Bastaba con el abrigo y ya, no era necesario fingir que irían a Alaska o algo por el estilo.

—¿Terminaste?

—Terminé

Boomer abrió la puerta para ella, espetó a que saliera y luego la siguió escaleras abajo. Donde todos, menos Alice, estaban reunidos para comer. Al ver la escena, Bubbles deseó adelantar el tiempo, el profesor les prometió unirse a ellos para navidad, pero mientras más pasaba los días junto a su novio y sus hermanos, más añoraba a su padre.

—¿Saben donde puedo ir a comprar una campana? —Brick miró a Bubbles por reflejo. Lo hacía siempre que alguien hablaba.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó. No podía evitarlo.

—Pensé que una campana en la puerta quedaría muy linda, así suena cada vez que sopla el viento.

—Creo que mejor la dejas en tu habitación, Bubby, haría mucho ruido en la puerta principal —Bubbles sopeso las palabras de su hermana. Es verdad que sólo quería escucharla, le tranquilizaba, en su habitación eso sería verdaderamente perfecto.

—Tienes razón, Blossy, haré eso.

* * *

 **Esto quedó cortito, empecé tarde y como no tengo donde escribir cómodamente, hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **Mañana prometo empezar temprano.**

 **LD.**


	15. Cascabel

**Nada de esto es mío. Sólo escribo por diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes también.**

* * *

 **Cascabel**

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, una antes de la otra, apoyando la punta de sus pies primero y luego el resto de la planta. Era temprano en la mañana, _muy_ temprano en realidad. Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto Brick, a él lo despertó porque necesitaba su ayuda ese día sí o sí. Con todo y sus malas actitudes que estaba teniendo, requería de un par de brazos extras. Además, cuando le dijo que lo más posible era que estuvieran fuera gran parte del día, los dos solos, eso fue más que suficiente para convencerlo.

Y por eso mismo, decidió bajar a preparar el desayuno desde antes. Brick estaba tomando una ducha, bueno, tal parecía que estaba dormido en la ducha, llevaba casi diez minutos con el agua cayendo y no era capaz de escuchar su particular murmuro de siempre. Por lo general, cada vez que Brick se bañaba usaba ese tiempo meditar, Blossom empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando era niño, pulía sus planes de batalla, sobre como derrotaría a Blossom y a sus hermanas. Identificaba el banco que robarían al día siguiente, ya fuera para ellos o porque Mojo Jojo necesitaba el dinero, lo cierto era que poco le importaba en lo que emplearan el dinero, disfrutaba tomándolo, también usaba esos momentos para despejar su mente de los pensamientos que dirigía usualmente a sus hermanos. Eran un verdadero grano en el culo, no es que la edad los hubiera hecho soportables, cuando estaban solos, seguían siendo el mismo grano en el culo de siempre.

Después, cuando creció, por muy extraño que suene, el baño era sólo eso. Bañarse. Tal vez durante uno que otro momento se pusiera a pensar en banalidades de adolescentes, si realmente la líder de las porristas tenía el culo que decían, si la presidenta del consejo de verdad era una zorra cuando se le proponía tener sexo. Ese tipo de cosas, en las que la alocada y agitada mente de un adolescente hormonal encontraba tan fascinantes, hasta que les llegaba cierto grado de madurez mental, y entonces, cuando alguien preguntaba si era cierto, fingían demencia.

Así, dejaban paso a la verdadera madurez, en algunos, como en todos los casos, la selección natural tenía a sus favoritos. Y Brick presumía de ser uno de esos favoritos. Viendo como habían quedado alumnos con los que había compartido salón en la secundaria en Townsville, realmente había sido un favorito. Nada más tenías que darle un vistazo a Mitch Mitchelson, ese buscapleitos castaño con quien Buttercup mantuvo una relación durante unos meses. Seguía comportándose de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el jardín de niños, con la diferencia de que agregaba alcohol y nicotina a sus días.

Sin embargo, esa mañana justamente, aunque Blossom intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible en la cocina, para no despertar a nadie, mantenía el oído agudo. Pendiente a la primera señal de que alguien estaba despierto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no contó tan bien como hubiera preferido, le faltaban tres regalos, porque, aunque si compró para todos, su intención era darle tres a cada uno, simplemente lo necesitaba. Iban a ser nueve en casa cuando llegara el profesor para pasar las navidades con ellas, y lo correcto era dar regalos que fueran múltiplos.

Por lo menos así lo veía ella.

Y el hecho de que Brick no emitiera ningún tipo de ruido aparente empezaba a preocuparle. ¿Realmente se había quedado dormido? Esperaba que no, odiaría tener que ir a despertarlo y luego verse sumergidos en una feroz batalla sexual en la tina. Arruinaría completamente su plan de ir a comprar esos tres regalos que le habían faltado. Terminó de preparar la ensalada y empezó con los waffles. No estaba segura de que todos fueran fanáticos de ese particular platillo de Bélgica, aunque haya sido brutalmente adoptado por los americanos. Conectó la wafflera de seis que compró, justamente para esas ocasiones y comenzó.

Diez minutos después, y había terminado. Tenía una gran pila de waffles que alimentarían a Butterup y Butch sin que pusieran peros, eso era todo lo que quería. Miró su trabajo satisfecha, ahora podía subir a su habitación para terminar de vestirse.

—¿Y yo que voy a comer? —preguntó Brick, sujetándola por la cintura. Estando de espaldas a ella era relativamente sencillo sorprenderla, simplemente no lo vio venir. Blossom brincó suavemente entre sus brazos.

—Ya haremos una parada antes de llegar, ahora suéltame y déjame subir, que si no van a despertar y jamás podremos salir.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre para ir a escaleras arriba y vestirse, todavía estaba en pijama y usando una de las gruesas chamarras de Brick. Pero él no la dejó ir, pegó su espalda contra su pecho, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

—Brick, suéltame, hablo en serio.

—También yo, tengo antojo de una pelirroja cubierta de chocolate.

Dos segundos después, el rostro de Blossom estaba casi tan rojo como la inseparable gorra de su novio. Al darse cuenta del efecto que había provocado en ella, Brick sonrió satisfecho. Sí, le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la chica, simplemente le encantaba tener esa cantidad de control sobre ella.

Besó su cuello con picardía, deslizando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, pegándola contra su cuerpo un poco más, sí acaso era posible.

—Anda, ve a vestirte o no saldremos jamás —Blossom sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para recuperar el control de sus acciones. Carraspeó y se alejó a paso rápido de la cocina, si se quedaba un segundo más ahí, no estaba segura de poder responder de sus acciones futuras—. Y deja de tentarme, Pinky, ponte al menos unos pantalones.

¡Ah maldita sea!

Blossom decidió volar hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y ahí, en un lugar dónde nadie la veía, decidió liberar su escasa frustración y el exceso de su vergüenza. Lo amaba, definitivamente lo hacía, amaba a Brick como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero también lo odiaba, era un sentimiento complicado de expresar, le encantaba cuando se comportaba de esa forma, todo un conquistador sin remedio que podía tener a quien quisiera cuando quisiera a sus pies, ese, generalmente, era el papel de Blossom. Pero también era ese jodido hombre que le ponía los pelos de punta, hacía que le temblaran las rodillas y quisiera dejarse caer en sus brazos tener un soporte.

Simplemente no sabía como reaccionar ante él algunas veces.

Quería tenerlo encima la mayoría de esas veces, otras, como cuando sonaba el teléfono y la dejaba sola para atender la llamada, sólo quería molerlo a golpes y no ver lo que resultaba después de eso. Lo malo, era que siempre, cuando regresaba, ponía cara de cachorro y le explicaba a medias la situación. Blossom sabía que Alice lo había amenazado para que, lo que sea que hubiera hecho antes de llegar, lo cortara de raíz.

¡Vamos! Hablaban de Brick, líder de los Rowdy, tanto él, como sus hermanos, nunca optarían por una vida honesta libre del crimen y moverse por los bajos barrios del mundo, sería como privarla a ella y a sus hermanas de hacer el bien y actuar en favor de la justicia. Hay cosas, que tienen que seguir el rumbo que fue planeado para ellos. En realidad, lo único que le molestaba de todo ese asunto, era el hecho de permanecer en las sombras, que Brick no quisiera decirle nada.

Confiaba en que lo haría en algún momento, ya tendría el valor suficiente, porque no ponía en duda que él confiara en ella.

—Lo mejor será darme prisa, si no jamás saldremos.

Se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y luego vestirse. No se fijo mucho en los accesorios ni en los colores, iba a volver a ponerse la chamarra de Brick, así que no importaba. Tan sólo se aseguró de amarrarse bien el cabello, antes de ponerse un gorro y ocultar sus orejas. Sonrió al reflejo de manera instintiva, lo hacía siempre que le agradaba como se veía.

Bajó a reunirse con Brick en el garaje, quien ya estaba dentro del audi, esperándola. Abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a él, sopló sobre sus manos y percibió la diversión con la que él la miraba.

—¿Qué?

—De verdad tenías prisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —rápidamente inspeccionó su aspecto, tratando de encontrar el detalle que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Dos aretes morados. Dos guantes azules. Un gorrito rojo. Chamarra roja. Pantalón de lana gris. Un tenis verde y el otro blanco.

¿Dónde estaba el…?

—Estaba oscuro —intentó excusarse. Recogiendo las piernas para no verse lo pies.

—Pudiste prender la luz, no estaba ahí.

—No se me ocurrió.

—Me doy cuenta.

Brick giró a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo y se unieron a la poblada calle, considerada también como el camino amarillo, aunque sólo fuera por Butch y Boomer, era la calle que conectaba todos los centros importantes de Carolina, de alguna manera, si lograbas llegar ahí, podías ir a cualquier otro lugar que quisieras. En esos momentos, el plan era ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que le hacía falta a Blossom.

—¿Ya sabes que estamos buscando? —Brick dirigió su roja mirada hacia ella, había una sonrisa guasa en sus labios.

—Sí, y no te lo voy a decir, así que no insistas.

—Olvidaste comprar algo, ¿cierto? —y el sonrojo volvió.

Mierda. Era difícil mentir cuando su novio podía leerla con tanta facilidad.

—Anda dime, no voy a reírme, por muy ilógico que encuentre lo que haces.

—Hice mal los cálculos, debí comprar veintisiete regalos, tres para cada uno, hoy que hacía recuento de todo descubrí que me faltan tres —aunque intentó ocultar su tono de voz, no pudo evitarlo. Ese tipo de detalles la ponían molesta, más de lo que era saludable considerarlo. Muchas veces, en las cuales Brick siempre había estado presente, Blossom temía tener un poco TOC, sólo un poco.

—Bueno… supongo que no es tan grave si vas a darles a todos la misma cantidad de regalos, ¿no?

—Es la idea, sí.

—Déjame adivinar —el tono de diversión, en la voz de Brick, relajó el ambiente tanto que Blossom no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba segura de que acertaría—. ¿Olvidaste a Butch?

—Penosamente, sí.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No me sorprende, en lo más mínimo —aparcó en el sótano tres, dónde decían las lucecitas verdes que había más sitio para estacionarse. Si había algo que le molestara, era tener que dar vueltas sin sentido, como gallina degollada para encontrar un sitio de estacionamiento.

—Sí bueno, voy a reparar mi error antes de hacerlo evidente.

Bajaron del coche e hicieron el camino hacia la tienda de deportes, Blossom ya había planeado desde hace tiempo lo que quería darle a su cuñado. Un equipo de motocross completamente nuevo. Desde la primera vez que la invitó a una de sus carreras, cuando recién había empezado a salir con Brick, supo que un día, de preferencia en navidad, le daría un regalo así. Tan sólo esperaba ser la única con esa intención, si Bubbles decidía darle algo para la moto, entonces no había razón en todo ese viaje.

—¡Brick mira! —tiró de su novio hasta un puesto de artesanías y recuerditos. Hay, en el centro de todo, había una pequeña corona navideña hecha de cascabeles—. ¿No te gustaría usar uno? —preguntó a su vez. Apoyándose en sus hombros para alcanzar la altura de su oreja. Susurró, rozando con sus labios su piel mientras hablaba—. Sería interesante escucharte tintinear por las noches.

—Sería aún mejor si te lo pones tú.

Respondió con el mismo tono de voz, dando un suave azote a la pelirroja en el trasero.

* * *

 **MAHALO MADAFAKAS!  
**

 **¿Adivien quién ya cumplió su reto con Mortem? ¡Está nena!**

 **¡Sí! 5 cuartillas para un capítulo, tan sólo necesitaba un poco de inspiración pra lograrlo, y lo hice. Ya soy feliz, es la última vez que me dejo trollear por fanfiction y cuidaré que si suba las cosas, la próxima está loca va a querer que haga 10 y definitivamente no quiero. Así que, ya cumplí, bye.**

 **LD.**


	16. Bastón de dulce

**PPG no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Bastón de dulce**

Para variar, Alice se asomó a la ventana, volvía a ser un día nevado. Deseaba, con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos, gracias a la enfermedad, salir y clavarse en la nieve como un zorro. Los había visto muchas veces, dando un salto para caer de cabeza en esa mullida y helada nieve. Por supuesto, los zorros tenían mucho más pelaje que ella, no necesitaban abrigos para cubrirse porque no era muy probable que ellos se enfermaran.

Aun así, quiso.

Se sentía particularmente sola ese día, Brick y Blossom habían salido a hacer no-se-que-cosa en el centro.

Bubbles y Boomer fueron al orfanato que estaba cerca para llevar unos dulces a los niños y jugar con ellos un rato, según había entendido, Boomer iba por mero compromiso con su novia, porque, de quedar en él la decisión, jamás lo habrían sacado de casa.

Buttercup y Butch se fueron al campo de motocross, a espaldas de Blossom, los tres sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría si su mejor amiga descubría lo que se traían entre manos. ¡Troya! Bueno, siendo total y completamente honesta con ella misma, igual ardería Troya, lo más seguro era ver a los dos verdes cubiertos de tierra y rebosante de adrenalina. Alice, que de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, sabía que al llegar, subirían la escalera y se encerrarían en su habitación, la de Butch, y pasarían toda la noche follando como conejos.

¿Y ella? Se quedó en casa.

¡Ni siquiera estaba su bicho irlandés!

Él salió para… bueno, su madre había hecho todo el viaje hasta Carolina del Sur sólo para regañar a Alice por enfermarse. Georg accedió a ir a hablar con ella para evitarle el mal sabor de boca. Dicho de otra forma, estaba sola en casa, con una bolsa de bastones de caramelo.

Llevaba cinco… no, seis, que se comía desde hacía dos horas. Georg llevaba ese tiempo fuera. Casi, _casi_ , sentía un profundo odio a Bubbles, mientras que ella ya estaba totalmente recuperada de su enfermedad, Alice todavía tenía gripe.

Extendió las piernas sobre el taburete favorito de Brick, quién odiaba cuando ponían sus, según él, asquerosos y repugnantes pies llenos de mierda encima. Pero, como él no estaba, a nadie le iba a importar, además, estaba usando pantuflas. Cambió el canal de la televisión por séptima vez, iba saltando de canal en canal, captando partes de una película y partes de otra, viendo un poco de una serie y un poco de otra.

Pudo haberse puesto a ver Netflix, pero en realidad, no quería.

Le gustaban esos saltos.

No fue hasta que, por alguna razón, terminó en un canal de informe policiaco. ¿Verlo o no verlo? He ahí la cuestión.

—A la mierda, no hay nadie más aquí.

Se quedó en el canal, básicamente, sólo hablaban sobre mentes criminales y asesinos seriales. Algo muy cliché si le preguntaban. Prefería escuchar sobre los cárteles de droga, el tráfico de blancas o…

—Maldita sea —una idea cruzó su mente. Alcanzó su celular y marcó a su novio con velocidad—. ¡Georg, Georg! —gritó en cuanto, al otro lado de la línea, el dijo que estaba solo—. Estaba pensando, ya vez que hice un trabajo sobre "héroes sin capa en el mundo cuando estábamos en tercer grado", no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero todos, absolutamente todos los criminales tienen un incentivo para hacer lo que hacen, ¿cierto?

—Alice, ve al grano, tú madre se pregunta que ocurre.

—¿Qué tal que mi teoría no era correcta? Él y Mojo Jojo no atacaban a las chicas para querer destruirlas, si no porque estaban _en_ su camino.

—¿Qué?

—No hay ni un solo registro sobre criminales que no tengan tendencias homosexuales de algún tipo. Estoy casi segura de que…

—Alice, tu misma lo dijiste, son un simio afectado por un químico y un demonio travesti rojo, ¿de verdad crees que estaban enamorados de un humano?

—También es el padre de Mojo, si lo vemos en retrospectiva. Además… ¿Ge-Georg? —harto, de escuchar por milésima vez acerca de las heroínas de su novia, Georg colgó el teléfono—. No es una teoría loca.

Dijo para ella misma, viendo el aparato con un puchero en los labios.


	17. Scrooge

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Scrooge**

Buttercup bajó a desayunar, intentando parecer lo más normal posible. Cuando lo cierto era, que le dolían las piernas y la cintura. Y no, no había sido por estar follando con Butch. El cretino era bueno en lo hacía, no podía negarlo, pero no _tan_ bueno como para conseguir que no pudiera caminar.

No. Eso era producto de la carrera de motocross la noche anterior.

Para su — _no_ — sorpresa, había una apuesta en la carrera. Una carrera ilegal, claro, esas eran las mejores, a nadie le importaba que tanto daño pudieras hacer, mientras no mandaras a nadie al hospital o la funeraria, lo importante era ganar dinero. En esos momentos, lo que más querían era apostar. Buttercup bien podría ser el mayor orgullo de Ebenezer Scrooge de estar vivo, igual de avaros los dos.

Butch había apostado en contra de Buttercup. Y ella, sólo por querer hacerlo quedar mal, había hecho uso de todas sus facultades físicas y mentales para ganar y demostrarle a ese niño engreído que nadie podía ganarle. Fue así que se lastimó. Cerca de la última vuelta, cuando estaba a nada de ganar dos mil dólares, un idiota se le atravesó en el camino queriendo rebasarla. Buttercup, no lo dejó. Metió gas más de lo recomendado y haciendo el caballito recuperó su posición, sin embargo, la moto de nieve no estaba hecha para maniobrar como una de asfalto. Puso resistencia al avance, lo que ocasionó que la morena tuviera que sujetarse con las piernas para no caer, eso fue lo que la lastimó.

Al cruzar la línea de meta Butch había ido directamente hacia ella, preocupado y sin importarle mostrarlo.

—Estoy bien, grandísimo idiota.

Había dicho entonces. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Y claro que no le había dolido nada mientras montaba al Rowdy como una posesa durante toda la noche. Pero ahora sí que le dolía.

En la mesa se encontró con el culpable de su lesión. Sí, era culpa suya, él la obligó a apostar en contra suya. Intercambiaron una mirada llena de silencio y absolutamente nada complicado. Buttercup transmitía su odio con la claridad del cristal. Butch le dejaba saber lo mucho que le había gustado verla moverse la forma en la que lo hizo horas atrás.

—¿Y ahora que ocurre con ambos, cabezas calvas? —ambos se giraron, como tirados por un resorte, hacia Brick. No lo habían visto entrar a la cocina.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo analizó la situación. Y, a juzgar por la manera tan extraña en que Buttercup tenía separadas las piernas, no era necesario ser un genio para adivinar. Una carcajada, de lo más burlona y deseosa de crear discordia entre ambos, salió. Sin poder evitarlo, Buttercup enrojeció de ira.

¡Cómo se atrevía ese idiota!

—Bien dicen que no creas en todo lo que ves en la tele. No eres tan ruda como aparentabas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —ladró la morena. Hirviendo en su propia vergüenza y furia.

—Una carrera en un triciclo y un poco de sexo, sólo eso fue suficiente para dejarte invalida. Y viendo que fue mi hermano quién te dejó así… —hizo un gesto de asco, antes de menear la cabeza—, que penosa tu situación.

Así como entró, salió. Dejando a la temperamental e impulsiva Powerpuff deseando no estar tan adolorida para ir a darle una buena patada en el culo, ¡ahí! Justo ahí. Lo patearía tan fuerte que su hermana no tendría de dónde sujetarse cuando…

—¡Mierda! —gruñó al darse cuenta qué había avanzado una zancada. Los músculos se le tensaron y el dolor le recorrió ambas piernas—. ¡Jodete dentro de un puto agujero, Brick!

—Resulta que él único al que entro, es al de tu hermana.

Butch se soltó en carcajadas. ¡Eso era la cereza del puto pastel! Buttercup lo había mandado a la mierda con claridad, y Brick supo responder.


	18. Dinero

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Dinero**

Brick se quitó la capucha al entrar en la casa. Una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su rostro, de estar su novia frente a él, habría retrocedido un paso, pondría los brazos en jarras y lo cuestionaría sobre su actitud. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa era por una maldad que acababa de cometer.

No se equivocaba.

Brick había hecho todo el viaje hasta el banco nacional para vaciarlo, necesitaba dinero extra para la cerveza que serviría en la cena de navidad. Por fortuna, Blossom estaba… ¿dónde estaba su novia? Una extraña sensación de alarma se formó en su estómago. Era de noche, así que no había forma de que alguien pudiera estar despierto a esas horas, pero… un momento, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

—Pinky… —gruñó en voz baja. Creyendo que Blossom pudiera estar teniendo algún tipo de antojo nocturno. En ocasiones los tenía, para Brick, en lo personal, lo ponían nervioso. Había escuchado que las _embarazadas_ llegaban a tener de esos.

—Creo que hiciste mal el corte.

—¿Sí?

Se detuvo en la puerta. Esa era la voz de Alice.

—Totalmente, mira nada más esos cortes irregulares. Te dije que me dejarás a mí, el hueso no es tan fácil de romper.

 _¿Qué?_

Pegó la oreja a la puerta. Seguro era una broma.

—Además, pinchaste una artería, ¿cómo vamos a limpiar todo esto?

Sin duda, ese tenía que ser su novio, el tal Georg. Brick casi podía ver el mohín en el rostro de la rubia.

—Con agua, la sangre fácil de las paredes.

—¿Qué me dices de la ropa?

—Usamos lejía, también para los cuchillos.

Brick imaginó a Georg, arqueando una ceja en ese momento. Con la montura de sus lentes cayéndole por la nariz.

—Alice, esto es un desastre, no podremos deshacernos de todo, así como así.

—Le diré a uno de los chicos, verás como en _zip_ dejan este lugar como nuevo —Brick escuchó como Alice chasqueaba los dedos. Georg al mismo tiempo suspiraba.

¿Sería cierto?

¿Esa pequeña maniática de verdad había matado a alguien?

¡Sí! Eso era lo que necesitaba, si Blossom descubría lo loca que estaba no necesitaba preocuparse con ella cuando la matara. No regresaría.

Brick se lanzó directo a las escaleras, necesitaba despertar a Blossom.

—¡Ahí estás tú! Necesito tu ayuda.

 _Busca a otro idiota_ , quería decir. En cambio, se giró hacia ella.

—¿Qué te hace creer que te la daré?

—No creo que B esté muy feliz de ver la cocina llena de sangre de puerco.

¿Sangre de qué? Toda esa emoción, esos deseos incontrolables de verla pagar, se desvanecieron en el aire.


	19. Regalo

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Regalo**

Bubbles caminó por la concurrida calle, con Boomer firmemente agarro por la muñeca.

No le gustaba considerarse como una novia celosa, en realidad, no lo era, pero por alguna razón que aún no era capaz de nombrar, no le causaba gracia la idea de que alguien pudiera estar muy cerca del Rowdy. En realidad, en las últimas tres tiendas en las cuales habían hecho una parada para curiosear y nada más, Bubbles casi tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando vio a la dependienta inclinarse sobre Boomer para hacerle una inocente prueba de corbata.

Él quería verse bien en la cena de navidad, creyó que era lo mejor considerando el hecho de que iría el profesor Utonio, quién todavía no se sentía en verdadera armonía con que sus dos hijas salieran con criminales y una de ella mantuviera una extraña relación de sexo con Butch. Así que pidió ayuda a la chica, quién accedió a ayudarlo. No esperaba ver a Bubbles reaccionar de esa forma cuando ella le probó la corbata por encima.

Tras montar aquella vergonzosa escena, Bubbles había rodeado su muñeca con firmeza, jalándolo por las calles hasta alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

Simple y sencillamente, no la entendía en ocasiones.

—¿Podemos parar? Vas a arrancarme la mano si sigues así.

Sólo entonces, Bubbles se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que estaba jalándolo. Lo soltó, oportunidad que tomó Boomer para colocarse junto a ella, entrelazó su mano con la suya, recargando su frente contra su cabeza, tenía su lado adorable esa explosión de celos de Bubbles, sobre todo porque eran escasas de ver en ella.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, fue lindo, de cierta manera.

Cambiaron de tienda. Boomer empezaba a tener hambre, tomados de la mano buscaron un lugar apartado, de lo contrario tendrían que luchar por un lugar para sentarse, si iban a dónde nadie más planeaba ir, disfrutarían un verdadero momento de tranquilidad. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensó Boomer en un principio. Luego de caminar diez minutos, siendo pisados por la gente que iba sin fijarse dónde ponía los pies, encontraron una humilde cafetería _petfriendly_ , sin decir nada, ambos supieron que querían ir. Boomer nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero adoraba jugar con los animalitos que veía en la calle. Bubbles no necesitaba introducción, ella podía hablar con las ardillas, con eso lo decía todo.

La chica de la entrada los llevó a una mesa libre, cerca de un castillo para gatos, ocupado por un gordo y peludo gato persa. Les llevó el menú, lo ojearon por unos minutos y ordenaron. De verdad era un momento de tranquilidad entre ambos.

—Dime, si quisiera regalarte un gato en navidad, ¿le molestaría al profesor? —Boomer soltó la pregunta tan de golpe, que las brazos de Bubbles se detuvieron a medio camino de cargar al gato gordo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo digo porque tú siempre dices que antes de regalar un animal hay que estar seguro de que quien lo va a recibir realmente se hará cargo.

—Sí, es verdad. Me tomaste desprevenida, Boomer, es todo —se pasó la mano por una de sus coletas, fingiendo arreglarla—. Lo cierto es que no vivo en casa del profesor desde hace unos meses, compré una casita cerca del bosque y… bueno, es como un refugió para los animalitos que no tienen casa. Un gatito sería perfecto para hacerles compañía a los demás.

¿El gato haría compañía? De verdad, Bubbles era incomprensible en ocasiones.

Boomer sólo sonrió. Al menos, ahora sabía que el gato que adoptara ese día terminaría gordo y feliz.

—Dame unos minutos, ahora vuelvo.

Tan sólo se fue tres minutos al baño, y cuando volvía encontraba a Boomer, inclinado sobre una mujer, porque con ese cuerpo no podía ser una niña, en silla de ruedas, tan cerca que bien podría haberla estado besando. Un tic nació en su ojo en ese momento. Bubbles, sin darle tiempo al mundo para que pudiera explicar la situación, avanzó hacia su novio tan rápido como pudo. Rodeó su brazo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

¡Aléjate de mi hombre, _lisiada_!, era lo que le hubiera encantado gritar en esos momentos. Pero no lo haría, porque era educada y porque simplemente ella podía reclamar a Boomer.

Solo hasta que vio como una chica de unos veinte años se acercaba a la "lisiada" y se la llevaba a una mesa aparte, comprendió que Boomer había chocado con ella al levantarse del asiento y casi la había tirado. Bueno, ahí comprobó Bubbles que su novio tenía un poco de bondad dentro de él.


	20. Ángel

**PPG no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Ángel**

Ese día en particular, Buttercup aprendió una lección muy importante. Nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas, volvería a retar a Alice a una partida de nada en un videojuego. Porque toda la agilidad mental que tenía le funcionaba de maravilla a la hora de aplicar los comandos del juego. Lo comprobó la primera vez, lo comprobaba en la _última_ vez.

Inicio bien la situación. Butter quería unas vueltas en el Mario Kart y Alice dijo que sí, jamás había jugado un videojuego, y le creyó, lo comprobó incluso cuando perdió las primeras diez veces, incapaz de entender porque debía dejar presionado un botón y mantener la palanca en movimiento. Por eso mismo, mientras Buttercup escogía su siguiente vehículo, Alice tomó entre sus manos el instructivo. Dos minutos fueron suficientes para descifrar el funcionamiento del control, de los comandos, el videojuego y la misma diversión que tenía el juego. Sonrió al descubrir que no era realmente difícil.

Eligió una moto, porque a Alice la atraían las motos. El avatar que seleccionó era rubio, era muy fiel a las rubias, como Legalmente Rubia. Y en esa siguiente partida, arrasó con la carrera, se le fueron las cajas de potencia, pero evitó todos los obstáculos, o al menos la mayoría, y ganó. Buttercup la felicitó por haberle entendido, Alice lo agradeció de verdad, le gustaba disfrutar ese tipo de momentos con la morena, porque no la trataba como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

Aunque, después de cambiar de juego, Butter deseó no ser tan terca. Alice comprendía muy rápido como funcionaban los botones y se aprendía todos los comandos, ella le echaba la culpa a su memoria fotográfica, por lo cual, cuando la retó a mejorar su puntuación en _Bayonetta_ , se sintió realmente frustrada. Alice molía a los ángeles con absurda facilidad. Hasta parecía disfrutar cuando estos volaban en pedazos tras ser explotados por la sensual bruja de cabello largo.

—¿Estás tomando represalias contra alguien? —inquirió curiosa, al verla fruncir el ceño con cada ángel que aparecía.

—Un poco. Mi madre siempre me dijo que un "ángel" cuidaba de mí. Pero yo _sí_ que leí la biblia, y la verdad es que encuentro aterradores a los ángeles. Ver a esta bruja machacarlos me tranquiliza un poco.

Buttercup asintió con la cabeza. De un momento a otro, lo único que le preocupaba a Alice eran dos cosas: la primera, matar ángeles. La segunda, mantener viva a Bayonetta para seguir con su matanza.

—Más vale que me dejes un poco a mí también, eh —bromeó. Aligerando el ambiente entre ambas. Alice rió inocentemente, no planeaba dejarle el control por lo menos hasta sentir que había exterminado a todos los querubines en los que su madre creía ingenuamente.

* * *

 **Al fin logré ponerme al día y terminar los castigos de Mortem. La escuela terminó y puedo darme tiempo para hacer esto. Pero ni loca me extiendo con nada D: ya casi es Navidad y aún tengo un chingomadral de cosas por hacer.  
**

 **LD.**


	21. Cena

**PPG no me pertenece, sólo hago esto por diversión y para cumplir un reto.**

* * *

 **Cena**

Inhaló profundamente, conteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones unos segundos, antes de liberarlo. No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera ante su reflejo, quién siempre le guardaba todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Estaba aterrada.

Tendrían una cena ese día, no, no era _la_ cena de navidad, sólo era una cena. Una cena con su madre. El estómago le dio otra vuelta al recordarlo. Tuvo ganas de meter la cabeza profundo en el váter y vomitar, sacar todo lo que pudiera hacerla sentirse enferma y arruinarlo todo. Desde el día en que Georg había accedido tomar la llamada de su madre, Alice supo lo que ocurriría, ella iría a Estados Unidos a pasar navidad con su hija, en vista de que ella se rehusaba a pasarlo en casa.

Debería sentirse alegre, debería estar emocionada por volver a ver a la mujer que la crio toda su vida, _debería_. Lo único que sentía eran esas horribles nauseas. Llevaba casi una hora encerrada en el baño del segundo piso, Buttercup había golpeado ya varias veces, todas y cada una de ellas, Alices respondió igual, gruñendo. No la conocía tan bien como Blossom, de cualquier forma, Buttercup intuía que algo no iba bien con ella. Pero, seguía siendo Buttercup, y no pensó que fuera necesario hacérselo saber a nadie.

Alice lo agradecía, créanlo o no.

Necesitaba esconderse, prepararse mentalmente para ese aterrador e inevitable encuentro. Georg era el único que lo sabía aparte de ella, el tipo de mujer que era su madre. Temía que, si los demás lo descubrían, la apartaran, como habían hechos todos cuantos la conocían. Temía ser rechazada por las pocas personas a las cuales llamaba amigos. Porque su madre hablaría, oh, claro que hablaría. Sacaría veneno por la boca y clavaría sus colmillos en la piel de todos, porque eso era lo que hacían las víboras.

Sí, su madre era la mayor víbora de todas. Tenía ese _algo_ para notar los defectos en las personas con verlas una vez, y lo usaba. No se guardaba nada. Alice no tenía amigos por eso, por temor a que conocieran a la víbora. Georg había sido su único amigo en la vida por dos buenas razones, la primera, era el hijo de la mejor amiga de su víbora madre. La segunda, por mucho miedo que le causara su madre, seguía luchando por verse con Alice.

—¿Alice? —pegó un brinco al escuchar los golpes en la puerta. Blossom—. ¿Estás bien? —abrió la boca, dispuesta a responder como acostumbraba. Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Se quedó así, con la quijada abierta, sudando frío.

—No —respondió finalmente. Blossom no lo dudó, abrió la puerta y la buscó con la mirada.

Alice no trató de esconderse, estaba recostada en la tina, hecha bolita. Oculta detrás de sus piernas y escondiéndose en su largo cabello dorado. Blossom suspiró, tratar con Alice cuando tenía uno de sus ataques de tuve-la-peor-infancia-de-todo-el-jodido-mundo, era peor que tratar con Bubbles cuando quería que las cosas ocurrieran tal cual deseaba. Tan sólo esperaba que, en esa ocasión, tuviera mucha más suerte.

—¿Quieres hablarlo ahora?

Alice volvió a gruñir. Supuso, a juzgar por el ruido que venía del piso de abajo, que todos se estaban preparando para la cena. Miró al techo, al muro, a la regadera y finalmente a su mejor amiga. Blossom la miraba, con esos tranquilos ojos maternales que tenía.

—Mi madre vendrá a cenar.

—Lo sé, nos avisaste.

—Mi madre es una víbora —casi esperó ver en Blossom el mismo gesto que ponían todos cuando lo decía. Fruncir el ceño y retroceder. Pero no fue así, se quedó esperando a que Alice siguiera hablando—. Tengo miedo de que… bueno, ella siempre ha alejado a todos con su lengua así que…

—Vamos, hemos escuchado de todo a lo largo de nuestra vida —Blossom la tomó del hombro cariñosamente, sacudiéndola un poco—. La mayoría de los insultos nos los decimos nosotros mismos. Como Brick y Buttercup, verlos discutir es un juego de ping-pong —una curvita apareció en los labios de Alice—. Incluso Brick y yo nos insultamos cuando discutimos. No hay nada que pueda decir tu madre que no haya escuchado antes.

Alice miró al cielo, pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo Blossom. Era cierto, entre ellos mismos se decían las cosas como eran, se insultaban, se ofendían y aún así, ahí estaban, juntos. Cuando clavó la vista en Blossom, ella ya tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Te aseguró que nadie va a responderle a tu madre, como los Rowdy, porque si en algo son buenos, es en joder a la gente.

Y en ese momento, Alice rió.

Fue una carcajada honesta, como todas las que daba. El timbre sonó. Ambas sabían quién era, también que el que abriría era Butch, porque estaba sentado cerca de la puerta. Cuando el primero de los gritos ofensivos de la madre de Alice inundó la casa, supieron que la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

 **Lo dije y planeo mantenerlo, dejaré los capítulos chiquitos pero bonitos.  
**

 **D8 estás fechas son muy complicadas para usar la compu para mí, según mi madre, estoy en edad de dar regalos y ayudar con la cena y así (?), motivo por el cual me tienen de aquí para allá todo el día y eso, no tengo tanta libertad para escribir. Pero no pienso soportar otro castigo de Mortem, así que mejor subo 8D**

 **LD.**


	22. Calceta

**PPG no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión y por un reto.**

* * *

 **Calceta**

Blossom miró a su hermana menor colgar los calcetines sobre la chimenea. Era uno de los hábitos que jamás desaparecerían de su hermana. Realmente le gustaba, ese espíritu infantil que había en ella siempre actuaba siendo fiel a sus propias creencias. En realidad, desde el momento en cual empezó a salir con Boomer, parecía ser que todo eso iba en aumento. No se sentía orgullosa de admitirlo, pero ella y Buttercup siempre habían considerado sus gustos como algo pasajero.

A diferencia de Boomer, quien realmente intentaba emocionarse con ella por detalles así de infantiles. Recargó una mano en el barandal, sosteniendo su barbilla en la palma, esperaba que Bubbles estuviera lo suficientemente distraída para no notar su presencia. Se le veía tan en calma y tan llena de paz, que odiaría tener que ver como interrumpía su armonía sólo para sonreírle e invitarla a unirse a ella en la decoración de la chimenea.

Detestaría interrumpirla, especialmente cuando estaba tan ansiosa porque fuera noche buena, cualquier otra persona lo consideraría una estupidez, pero no Bubbles, no ella que eran tan amiga del gordo invade hogares.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Pinky? —Blossom miró sobre su hombro, Brick había salido de la habitación, luego de hablar con sus "empleadores" sobre un último trabajo para ese año. Claro, su novia no estaba para nada de acuerdo con eso, pero mucho no podía hacer para detenerlo—. ¿Sigues enojada?

—Claro que sigo enojada. No me gusta que andes por ahí matando gente por dinero, ¡especialmente cuando te revuelcas con la primer zorra que se cruza en tu camino! —quería gritar, de verdad lo necesitaba para dejarle el claro al líder de los Rowdy lo mucho que odiaba esa situación. Desde que lo obligó a ser total y completamente honesto con ella, a cambio de ser ella quién usara la corona de cascabel que compraron, lo único que quería era golpearlo como en los viejos tiempos.

—No esperarás que tenga una vida honesta, ¿cierto?

—Se que esas palabras no están en tu vocabulario —respondió, manteniendo un tono de voz firme con él. Brick la abrazó por la cintura, recargando la barbilla sobre su hombro—. Tan sólo me _enferma_ que hagas eso.

—Bien, sólo porque ayer accediste a cumplir mis caprichos, yo haré lo mismo.

—¿No más zorras? Porque sé que no podré evitar que ganes dinero sucio, tal vez a Boomer, pero a ti no.

—No más zorras —confirmó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces, ese tipo de discusiones podían resultar muy tediosas cuando las tenía con Blossom.

* * *

 **Ahora sí exageré con lo corto, pero no me molesta, estoy algo escasa de imaginación. Ya casi termina el reto c: eso significa regalos~**

 **LD.**


	23. Saco

**Nada mío, todo se hace por diversión y para divertir.**

* * *

 **Saco**

Butch observó por milésima vez el papel que tenía en las manos. Inicialmente, el plan sólo era encontrarse con Buttercup y jugar un poco con ella antes de la llegada de noche buena, ese día no sólo tendría que aguantar al profesor Utonio, quién todavía se mostraba inconforme con la relación de dos de sus hijas con los hermanos del moreno. Si no que también debería aguantar una noche más antes de poder jugar a ser el gordo allana moradas y jugarles una buena broma a sus hermanos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer algunas modificaciones, aparentemente, el profesor llegaría esa noche, para pasar un tiempo con sus hijas y ayudar en cuanto fuera posible. Nadie podía negar — _excepto él_ — que el hombre tenía un talento particular para crear cosas por accidente. Empezando por su mayor orgullo, las chicas. Butch no debería saber ese tipo de detalles, no era normal que lo supiera, y el motivo por el cual era conocedor de ellos, era Buttercup. Después del sexo, por alguna razón, ambos se sincerizaban el uno con el otro. Buttercup tenía la costumbre de quejarse de sus hermanas, la escuela, porque aún tenía varias materias pendientes, el trabajo de medio tiempo, su jefe, los empleados, de todo en general.

Butch también, aunque sus quejas eran muy diferentes a la de la powerpuff, cuando se quejaba de sus hermanos, lo hacía sobre lo mucho que lo ponía de los nervios Brick al arrasar la casa para dejarla totalmente impecable. También se quejaba mucho de Boomer, siempre queriendo decirle como hacer las cosas para que salieran mejor. Y después de un tiempo, sus discusiones terminaban centrándose en lo aquello que tenían en común, el motocross.

Teniendo en consideración los cambios hechos de última hora por la novia de su hermano mayor, Butch tuvo que hacer "ajustes" a sus planes también.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero logró descifrar los movimientos de todos, ese día. Alice y Georg saldrían para tener una última cita en el año. Boomer acompañaría a su novia después de medio día al orfanato, la rubia quería leerles a los niños para que pudieran pasar una navidad tranquila, ella tenía la esperanza de ayudarles a recibir los regalos de "santa" con mayor ilusión. Bajo la opinión de Butch, era pura mierda. Finalmente, Brick tendría que acompañar a Blossom a recoger al profesor al aeropuerto. Lo que le dejaba la casa solo para ella y Buttercup.

Si las cosas funcionaban ese día, no le molestaría convivir con el científico loco por tres o más noches hasta año nuevo.

—Hora de iniciar.

A las cuatro menos quince, todos se habían marchado, justo como quería y planeaba.

Atravesó el pasillo hasta la habitación de Buttercup, la chica estaba recostada sobre su cama, con los cascos en la cabeza, escuchando música tranquilamente. El volumen estaba suficientemente alto para no haberlo escuchado entrar, no hasta que él apagó su amada música y expuso ante ella esa mirada cargada de erotismo que sólo tenía para ella.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—Debería ser un poco obvio —mostró el saco que llevaba con él. Nada más escuchar un tintineo, Buttercup comprendió a la perfección lo que él quería—. Digamos que "Santa" se adelantó unos días.

* * *

 **Vengo de rápido porque sigo haciendo dulces para mañana. ¿Vieron el lindo capítulo de Mortem? x3 necesitaba ver perversión en los azules.  
**

 **LD.**


	24. Estrella

**PPG no me pertenece, todo este pequeño fic está hecho con fines de entretener y divertir a los demás.**

* * *

 **Estrella**

Bubbles retrocedió un poco para observar su obra maestra. Finalmente, llevaba todo el mes esperando por ese momento, tantos días observando el árbol desde el segundo piso, imaginando como se vería cuando finalmente le pusieran la estrella. Todo ese tiempo abriendo la caja dónde la tenía guardada, sólo un poco para poder confirmar que seguía tan brillante como el día que la compró.

Y lo cierto es, que aquella estrella de navidad, hecha en cristal ahumado con un baño de oro, fue la primera estrella que adornó su árbol desde que eran unas niñas. El profesor la compró para hacer memorable esa primera noche, a sus adoradas hijas. Desde ese momento, hasta la fecha, Bubbles añoró el día en el cual fuera posible colocar la misma estrella en el árbol de alguien más. En sus fantasías, Bubbles la ponía con un niño en brazos, por ese entonces, ella no tendría más de diez años. Creía que cuando le tocara festejar navidad lejos del resguardo de amor del profesor, ya sería una mujer adulta y casada.

Bueno, adulta si era, casada no.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad invadió su pecho, no podía creerlo, de verdad que no. Su padre, su adorado y amadísimo padre estaba ahí, bueno, no ahí con ella, pero en casa. Ayudando a Alice con los últimos toques de la cena, Blossom estaba recostada en el sillón con Brick, sí, en ese orden. Brick estaba sentado viendo una repetición de un partido de futbol americano, fumando un cigarrillo, y su hermana estaba sobre su regazo, cubierta hasta el cuello con una frazada y un libro en mano. De ser otra cosa, no sería Blossom.

Buttercup, Butch y Boomer estaban en el segundo piso, enajenados con una partida de algún videojuego, Bubbles no recordaba el nombre, no debía ser muy emocionante, llevaban casi tres horas seguidas gritándose entre ellos.

Ella no lo sabía, pero Boomer adoraba jugar contra Buttercup, la morena tenía un sentimiento de competición sano, nada que ver con su contraparte masculina, el idiota de Butch tan sólo quería ganar y ya. No disfrutaba de verdad la competencia, por eso, cuando Boomer le propuso a Buttercup formar equipo para derrotar al idiota de su hermano ella no dijo que no. ¡Iban a hacerlo llorar!

Tal parecía que estaban logrando su objetivo, Butch era quien gritaba más veces a lo largo de todo el juego.

Georg había querido ayudarla con la estrella, él se fijaba desde el suelo que tuviera buena visibilidad. Llevaba menos de un mes de conocerla, pero fue tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la powerpuff era perfeccionista con las decoraciones navideñas. Con las manos extendidas frente a él, haciendo un encuadre a la imagen otorgada por la estrella, indicaba a Bubbles si era necesario subirla un poco o inclinarla a otro extremo.

Así, cuando los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que era perfecta, retrocedieron para admirar su trabajo.

—Tiene sus ventajas volar —mencionó acomodando la montura de sus gafas sobre su nariz—, yo jamás habría logrado acomodarla de esa forma con una escalera.

—Oh, pero tus indicaciones fueron de mucha, mucha ayuda, Georg. ¡Gracias! —descendió hasta posicionarse a su izquierda, a comparación, Georg era más alto que ella.

—Estoy segura de que a Santa le encantará cuando la vea.

Georg la observó curioso. ¿Santa? ¿Ella de verdad seguía creyendo en ese gordo panzón? Bueno, allá ella. Se dijo a sí mismo, alzándose de hombros. No le concernía en lo que pudiera o no creer la chica. A su parecer, era libre de elegir.

Diez minutos después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Bubbles acaparó la atención del profesor, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que no dudo en sentarse a su lado. Ella quería ser la primera en ponerlo al día con todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de esos días en Carolina del Sur. Sobre sus cabezas, relucía la estrella.

* * *

 **¡Hoy falta un día menos para acabar esto! *gira de felicidad* deberé hacer una nota mental para el otro año, pensarmelo dos veces antes de retar a Mortem a algo 8v luego resulta que no hay tiempo (?)  
**

 **En fin, dejaré esto aquí, porque me encantó como quedó, así chiquito y todo. Yo me retiró, aun hay algo que debo acabar y ya podré rascarme en omblígo hasta que sea hora de ir a la cena.**

 **LD.**


	25. Compañía

**PPG no es de mi propiedad, tomo prestados a los personajes para escribir locuras que me entretienen y espero los entretengan también.**

* * *

 **Compañía**

El profesor Utonio se asomó a la ventana, con pipa en mano sonrió a la particular escena que presenciaba. Sus tres hijas, correteando al trío de chicos con los que alguna vez fueron sus archienemigos jurados, ahora, dos de sus niñas mantenían una relación con sus contrapartes masculinas. Desde el momento en que se enteró de eso, supo sin ninguna duda, que su vida cambiaría drásticamente.

Aun recordaba el día en el cuál Blossom, su hija mayor, llegó con el chico en cuestión, tirando de su muñeca como quien no quiere la cosa, para presentarlo ante su familia oficialmente como su novio. Ese día, según Blossom, Brick todavía se rehusaba a hacer pública su relación, no quería ser objetivo de nadie, y al decirlo a los cuatro vientos, todos querrían saber más sobre su vida y la de sus hermanos. Definitivamente, Blossom no aprobaría que destruyera a todos los reporteros metiches sólo para volver a su tranquilo estilo de vida. También recordaba a su hija, siempre un paso adelante en todo lo que concernía a su imagen pública.

—No es necesario decírselo a la prensa —aseguró.

Usando un tono de voz burlón hacia su novio. Utonio jamás olvidaría el gesto que puso el Rowdy ese día, la forma en la que juntó las cejas en el centro de su frente, y ese curioso brillo asesino en sus ojos. De la misma forma en la que Buttercup tuvo que resistir las ganas de golpear a Brick cuando este dijo que tan sólo lo admitía porque se lo pidió la pelirroja.

Y viendo aquella escena, Utonio rió. Alice había organizado una guerra de nieve, chicas contra chicos. Según ella, era una lucha justa, seis tipos con superpoderes y dos simples mortales, tres y tres, uno y uno. Bubbles no puso resistencia, se abrigó y salió de casa junto a la británica. Blossom suspiró antes de mencionar lo tranquilizante que resultaba verlas mejor preparadas, comparado con la vez anterior. A juzgar por sus expresiones, suponía que habían salido con poca ropa.

Dio una calada a la pipa. Buttercup, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, disfrutaba tentando al moreno casi tanto como él. Ambos se metían la nieve por debajo de la ropa, de formas que, socialmente hablando, no eran comunes en dos personas que decían odiarse. Negó con la cabeza, faltaba poco para que uno de los dos decidiera dar el primer paso para iniciar una verdadera relación. Sí de algo se enorgullecía el profesor Utonio, era su inteligencia. Ese tipo de detalles no pasaban por alto así nada más.

—Tal vez… sea hora de admitirlo.

Mordió la punta de la pipa con suavidad. Le dolía si quiera pensarlo, pero sus niñitas perfectas, ya no eran niñitas. Eso saltaba también a la vista, especialmente cuando las veía en compañía de los tres hombres más peligrosos de la tierra.

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el final de la historia. Quedó mucho muy chiquitito el capítulo, pero empecé tarde, ya saben, hoy tocó recalentado. Pero, me agradó la idea de poner a Utonio asimilando el nuevo rumbo de su vida. Fue un reto interesante, además de los castigos de Mortem (?)  
**

 **LD.**


End file.
